Fallen
by Mistress of the Blooded Night
Summary: Things Change,Blood is now the only thing keeping a Clan together.Fighting,Killing,Betraying are the only things in my life now.I was Raped when I was 15,now the only way for me to get my revenge is to get close to a Fallen hero with a doomed Heart.
1. Author

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du freak in anyway shape or form but a girl can dream cant she?**

_**Author thoughts**_

**_People this is going to be a story based off Cirque Du Freak; yes I just finished reading the last book, soo sad! But I have this awesome idea, what if Darren didn't kill himself and never became a 'little person' and changed his fate? What if he accepted his fate as Lord of Shadows and became it?_**

**_My thought exactly! This is a story about a bounty hunter who runs into the ever fateful Darren Shan when six years after he became the Lord of Shadows. After her encounter she is out for revenge ten years later. This Bounty hunter (not going to tell u everything about her right now) was trained in the art of being of a vampire starting at the age of fourteen. Now using her skills she plans to kill her own lord and get revenge on the person the hurt her, and everyone the gets in her way. Also this story is_**

**_Based of Evanescence's song's "Haunted" and "Sweet Sacrifice", manly but I also want some other songs in there that will be based off the chapter. Most of the songs will me rock/metal/hardcore kinda stuff. _**

**Bios:**

**Artemis "Aiden" Skyler: **dirty blonde hair; deep chocolate eyes. 5'0 ½. 24 years old. Feminine muscular build, but still soft and not to harsh when it comes to muscles ;( for the guys of the crowed) yes she has a C-cup when it comes to bra size. Half-vampire. Very skilled in sword play, throwing knives and Chinese stars. And using a bull-whip. Her least favorite fighting skill, but she is still very skilled at it is hand to hand combat. Personality: strong-willed. Sarcastic, judgmental. Hot-tempered. Hates asking for help. Pent on revenge. Dark. Brave, very loyal and never gives up on anyone. Doesn't show emotion very much (very rarely if it isn't mean or something other then affection) cold sometimes towards everyone, except very close people.

**Madden: **blonde hair with black tips blended through: greenish blue eyes. 6'4, muscular build (sexy, Grrr….lol) full human, travels with Artemis after she saved him from the vampeez; wants Artemis to turn him though. 25 years old. Also very skilled with sword play and his favorite sword is the kodachi. Very good at hand to hand. Personality: good sense of humor. Is the only one to bring a smile to Artemis' face. Strong-willed, believe in everyone, brave, loyal to his friends. Doesn't mind to fight, but would prefer to do something else.

**Okay everything else is the same when it comes to people except Darren is a little older looking and older and Steve is dead. So yeah get, got, good. Ya now we can move on.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Cirque Du Freak (hopefully) one day will be mine (sighs) yeah right; I don't own the Cirque and never will, or "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence.

Okay well I hope u got the jest of what my idea is so yeah. Hope you like. Oh yeah, this chapter is kind of just going to be flash blacks. The way you can tell if they flashbacks or not is by the way Artemis referees to them. U get confused just message me and I'll explain.

Chapter one:

Pent

"No, please no!" I cried as his hands traveled unwontedly up my shirt and back down my back. I had only known him for about two weeks; he had saved me from being killed by these strange purpled skinned people. He helped me, watched over me, and protected me when I was healing from my injuries, so of course I trusted him. But now I wanted to take everything back and run away, far, far away from this monster that I trusted, that I believe would protect me, not turn on me and rape me.

More tears rolled down my face as I tried to push him away from me, but he was just too strong; he was a vampire after all. "Shhh, don't worry, I wont bit," he whispered in my ear; that only made me cry harder knowing this was about to take place and me being able to do nothing for myself.; I felt so helpless right then. His hands were cold as they started to unbutton my loose fitting jeans and take them off my legs; soon he traveled up to my shirt and started to lift it over my head. I refused and started to struggle, his hands only ripped off my shirt harder.

I watched my shirt fall to the floor, but was taken away from that the one peaceful sight by hands wrapping tightly around my wrists and nails digging their way in. I bit my lip as pain shot through my body; I didn't want him to know I was hurting because of him; I wanted him to think that this was having no effect on me, but I knew he knew otherwise. "Don't struggle, Aiden, I promise this won't be long," his voice scratched at me ears. Finally he did his worst and I screamed as more tears rolled down my face and I saw his dark evil eyes in my nightmare. I swore too hate him the rest of my life from that day on.

"I hate you!" I cried out as he pulled himself out of me; he just smiled as he looked up at me waiting for me to go on. "I trusted you! I believed you would protect me! You promised you would keep me safe," Tears rolled and fell of my face on onto the floor of the basement we had been in for the last two weeks. "I hate _you_! You're just like _him_!" I screamed in his face. He just let go of me and looked at me threateningly.

"Don't you _ever _say that again wench! I'm not like _them_!" he yelled at me. I stared at him with all the hate I'd had ever felt in my life. Right then I felt power to kill him.

He yelled out as I tackled him to the ground with my naked body and started to punch and slap him. I _had _to hurt him like he had hurt me. He threw me off of him and into the wall behind us; I coughed as I struggled to breath from the sudden impact of the wall. Right when I could breath again he slammed his body against mine again, but this time it was harder and more of the want to hurt me then anything else. "Think you can hurt me Aiden? Well think again," he whispered into my ear harshly as he tightened his grip on my wrists once again. After what seemed like hours he cut my fingers and then his and placed them together. I had no idea at that time what was going on, or what was to become of me after he did this. When he placed his fingers on mine I started to become light headed and dizzy; he soon took his hands away and spit on his and my fingers sealing them.

I had to, I just couldn't hold myself up anymore; I collapsed to the ground with tears binding my vision. I soon felt a cold hand clasp around my chin and lift my face upwards towards the face I never wanted to see again. He was about to say something, but I beat him to it. "I hate you! I despise you!" More tears welled up behind my eyes as I tried to break free of him; he only smiled more. "I'll never forgive you, you monster!" I screamed out; that made him flinch. His smile turned to a sneer as he harshly let go of my chin and grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

"You shouldn't have said that, Artemis," he said as he started to walk out the door. "I gave you life, you'll thank me one of these days," he finished, but I had to have that last word.

"I'll…get…my…," I had a hard time breathing and was loosing consciousness fast because of all that had happen to me in the last four hours, "…revenge…I swear…it on my life…I'll…kill…you…," everything was going black and he wasn't there anymore, "…Darren…" I finally said the monsters name, but then it was fallowed by the safety of the dark.

Ten years ago my innocents was taken from me and I was unknowingly turned into a half-vampire. My name is Artemis Skyler, I'm a bounty hunter. I hunt and kill for my own kind, getting rid of what's left of the vampaneze, but only when I am called upon and given a bounty. The morning after I was raped and turned into a vampire, I was found by Vancha March; I told him my story and he became my mentor

I felt a cold, wet rage begin placed on my forehead; I was hot, sore and felt horrible. I slowly opened my eyes only to face a sea of a dirty green color. "Wha…?" I could hardly speak, but I got the word out.

"Shhh...," I felt a soft, clawed hand caress my cheek; I leaned into it the warm, welcoming hand. "Go back to sleep, it seems you've had a rough night," the voice was rough, and was a man's, but it was welcoming and safe. I nodded as I closed my eyes and lay back down onto the…soft bed? I jerked my body up harshly, only to find that wasn't a great idea, to see where exactly I was. When I tried to look around I was pushed back down harshly, but softly; thinking Darren was back for me.

"Get off me!" I screamed. I knew I didn't have a tone of energy, not even enough to run away if I had too, but I knew I had enough left to at least make a dent in his face. My eyes were still closed as I threw the punch with the rest of my strength, but I knew it didn't hit. I felt the same clawed hands that Darren had, and the 'voice' had. I opened my eyes slowly to see who held my fist.

When my eyes were fully opened the first thing I saw was green, but I looked down to see a man looking about the age of thirty-five looking down at me. He had green hair and tan skin, which looked like it had been sunburned awhile back, and from what I could see he was wearing purple dyed furs instead of regular clothes.

I started to lightly struggle after awhile when he wouldn't let go. "Stop," I didn't listen, I didn't know him and I had just been raped; I trusted no one at the moment. "I said stop!" his voice was harsh and no longer soft and welcoming; so I did what he said in fear he would do something to me. "Good," He was happy that I had agreed, but I had to get my questions answered in return for stopping.

"Where the fuck am I?! Who are you?! And what am I doing here?! Tell me now!" I demeaned, he chuckled lightly. "And what happened to me?!" I also asked; his face soon darkened. "One more thing; get the fuck off of me!"

The man sighed before he let go of my wrists and unstraddled me. When he was on his feet, he looked at me and then turned to grab a wet cloth. He walked over and pushed me down lightly. I refused; "Don't worry I wont hurt you, I'll explain," He reassured me; at that I gave in and fell back and let him place the warm, wet cloth on my forehead.

"Name's Vancha March and we're at a friend of mine's. And by the looks of it, you were raped and beaten but lightly, somewhat," Vancha started; I knew there _had_ to be more to this. "And this might be hard to grasp, but you were blooded and raped by a vampire last night, actually by our lord," Vancha said. He got up one more time with the cloth and wet it again, then came back.

"I found you a week ago when I went looking for _him_," Vancha started to explain. I looked at him as if he was crazy I started to lightly laugh.

"And Bigfoot is my biological father," I laughed back at him. He just sneered at me and lifted up my hands. I stopped laughing and watched as my finger tips came into view; on them were tiny scars, ten tiny scars were on my hands and that would forever change my life.

I jumped back remembering my little brother saying something about 'vampires' having ten tiny scars on their finger tips, because of the way they blooded each other. "Awe hell…," I groaned. I sat back up and looked strait at Vancha. "Okay let's just say I do believe you, and I'd been turned into a 'vampire' as you say. What changes would I have to go through?" I asked.

Vancha sighed and smirked sadly. "You won't grow fangs; you _will_ have a reflection, and your hearing, sight and other senses will get stronger and sharper. You get faster and stronger in strength, but not as fast or as strong as me because I'm a full vampire, you're only half," Vancha looked at me then started again.

"You won't live forever, but you will live for a very long time; though you will begin to age at 1/5 of the human rate. So that means for every five years you will only age one and when you become full you will age 1/10 of the human rate; 10 years, only age one," Vancha stopped and looked down and sighed. A few minutes passed and he finally began to talk once more.

"And most importantly, you will began to crave blood and will want to drink it and for you to survive you _will_ need to drink it," Vancha finished. He looked at me and I stared back unblinkingly and a little freaked out and wondering how her knew all about his; I guess he read my mind. "Remember I'm full vampire," he said as he got up from the side of the bed and walked a window and looked out. I hit my head knowing he had already told me that. "One more thing," my mouth dropped at hearing that, "You wont be able to go into the sun and will love the night, but you probably already knew that though," Vancha looked back at me like this was useless information. But to me just hearing that one sentence made all of this come true; last night, me being blooded, turning into a half-vampire, everything!

"You've got to be fucking me?!" I screamed as fresh, hot, harsh tears came to my eyes with the realization that I'm going to have to leave my family, my friends, my life, my everything! "no…," I whispered as I fell into myself and held my sides as the hot, harsh tears fell from my eyes once again.

Vancha looked at me sympathetically; after only a few seconds, he walked over towards me and scooped my quivering body into his warm, comforting embrace and just held me there as I cried the rest night.

As I cried my mind wondered for awhile. I was close to something cold, stormy, harsh, lonely and unwelcoming to others, but to me as I got closer it became more…welcoming.

I wanted to be surrounded by the sheer loneliness and harshness that I was walking towards. When I was close enough I made a decision to be forever surrounded by this unknown mix of things; iciness, loneliness, harshness, and unwelcomness. And when I did, I welcomed it into my once blazing heart, which turned ice cold in that instant.

Over the years I spent with Vancha, I would learn that the feeling I let in me was hate. Hate towards the world for doing this to me, hate towards Vancha for not knowing how to fix me, but most of all hate towards the one person that caused all of this undoing on me…Darren Shan; I hated him the most. So with my hate in place; I wanted to hate, I welcomed it. I wanted that feeling to stay for forever and I wanted to feel it forever.

After that night Vancha took me under his wing and taught me everything I needed to know. He even took me to Evanna to learn magic so I would be able to fight better. Vancha said that he wanted me to be the best vampire ever and I wanted that too, that's why after years of being with him I learned to trust Evanna and him, but he and Evanna were the only people I would ever trust or so I thought.

It had been about twenty years after that night, after I faked my death and left my family and friends, when I was hunting vampaneze I unknowing save a male human's life. That was one mistake I was glade I made, but I was only to learn that after, oh lets say in another ten years.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," the male vampaneze provoked me. I just smirked at him and jumped behind him. He looked shocked and turned around fast, but not fast enough. I wasn't there anymore. "Kitty, where are you?"

"Here, dumbshit," I said coldly as I cut off his arm. He screamed in agony as I came around for another hit. I always liked making it long and painful, but Vancha never let me, but luckily he wasn't there this time or so I thought.

"Aiden…" I stopped and groaned while muttering curses under my breath. 'Of course he had to be here, he was always here,' I thought bitterly as I unmorally cut my victim's head off. I smirked as I heard the lifeless body thump against the concrete of the alleyway.

"Ahh, music to my ears…," I sighed as I sheathed my sword and walked towards Vancha. He just shook his head while laughing at me.

"One of a kinda, Aiden, one-of-a-kind," Vancha said as he walked ahead of me. I started to walk with him, but stopped as I smelt the small smell of fear of a human.

"Hold on, Vancha," I said in my usual cold, lifeless voice. I turned on my heel and walked to a bunch of garbage cans. I looked in the middle of them and there sitting, barley conscious and beaten half-to-death was a young man around the age of twenty-five. He had short blonde hair with black highlights blended in mostly at the tips; he looked about 6'4 and from what was open of his eyelids he had greenish blue eyes.

Vancha walked over to where I was crouched and looked down at the beaten man. "Leave him, he's not our problem; you took care of that. Let's go," Vancha said as he started to walk away. I started to shake me head as I looked at him more closely.

"He doesn't have any family and if we leave him he will die. We're taking him," I said simply as I pulled the man over my shoulder and carried him towards Vancha; he just sighed and started to leads us to our hideout.

We didn't need to hide much these days, thanks to our 'oh great lead'. He had deicide to let the humans of this world learn the existence of vampire and vampaneze. It kind of sucked, because he basically announced it too the world. At first the humans didn't believe him, but when his followers came out and showed that we were real; they believed.

And what I mean by his followers is by Vampires, now-a-days, are spilt up into two separate groups, secretly. The first group is the believers; the ones who believe that Darren can make a difference, which he has, but it's a bad one. Even though there are two groups the vampires stay true (sadly) to the clan and Darren. But the other group is the rebels (my favorite) that want to create an uprising and that's were Vancha and I come in, even though I would love to join them. See Vancha and I are, sadly are in the 'followers' group (I'm only in there because of Vancha).

As Vancha being Darren's right hand man and bodyguard, every time there's a vampire or vampaneze wanting to start an upraise against Darren, Mr. Tiny hires us to kill the rebel vampire or vampaneze. And of course he gives us money to keep quite and not to tell Darren, hens being "bounty Hunters"; even though I would _love_ to be on the rebel side of things.

Vancha swung the door open and helped me with the young man over to the bed, which Vancha and I shared. "He doesn't look too good," Vancha observed as he looked over the guy. Vancha put his finger on his chin for a few seconds and then moved to rip off what was left of the guy's shirt.

What we saw underneath was worse; it looked as though four ribs were broken and his right shoulder was dislocated. But what was really bad was that this guy had a _huge_ open gash that looked as though it had been bleeding badly, but now it had slowed down considerably.

I looked closer at the passed out guy on my only means of comfort; he looked like he had just died. Seriously, he was pale as a ghost and knocked out so hard it looked as though he wasn't even breathing. But even through all that he still looked as lively as ever. I watched coldly as Vancha moved skillfully and bandaged and healed the guy. Finally after what seemed like forever he was finished.

"Okay, well it seems like since there's a guy that's passed out on our bad, there's only room for one of us and you were the one fighting so, with out arguing, you're having the bed tonight," Vancha said as he carefully moved the guy over and made a space for me. "Sleep," he finished. I had no objections with that I was so tired. As soon as he had turned around I was on the bed and asleep.

The bright light of the street lamp shown in our boarded up window and right into my eyes. "Great," I mumbled as I rolled over only to be met by a pair of confused greenish blue eyes. I nearly jumped out of my pale skin and my hand went strait to my knife that was hidden in my high laced heeled boot.

"Shhh," the guy said. I stopped at hearing that. I remembered what all had happened last night. 'He must have woken up during the day' I thought to myself.

"What's your name?" I demanded to know. But he only glared at me, so I did it right back.

"First answer my question, where am I?" his voice was husky, soft, manly, and soothing all at the same time. My eyes let go of the harshness as soon as I heard Vancha.

"You're at our little hid out, before we move on and your wounds heal," Vancha said as he got ready for our nightly rounds. I sighed as the young man stiffened.

"You two are vampires aren't you?" he pointed towards me and Vancha; I smirked.

"You're a real fast one, aren't ya?" I said sarcastically; he just put his finger down and gave me a hash stare. Vancha looked over and grunted as the guy tried to stare me down, I just gave him a 'what the fuck are you doing?' look.

"You won't be able to stare her down. I've been trying to do that for about twenty years now and I'm her mentor," Vancha smirked a little. I guess he was going over all the twenty years we had spent together. The guy just gapped at me.

"Tw…twenty years?" I nodded as if it was no big deal. "But that would mean you would be around thirty-five, but you only look like you're eighteen!" he spat at me. I shook my head.

"Yes tw…twenty years," I stuttered back to make fun of him, "and yes it would, but I consider myself eighteen, because I look it. And the reason I look like this is because I only age 1/5 of the human rate and Stinky over there," Vancha turned around to give me a look, I only smiled and waved at him, I soon turned back to the young man, "only ages 1/10 of the human rate," I finished and got off the bed. I walked to a chair which held my clothing; see I was only wearing a very skimpy slip and my high laced heeled boots. What I usually wore these days, not depending on where I was, was an old fashioned peasant's dress. It was white and black.

See the dress you wore underneath was white and the over dress was black. But the corset I wore was a black violet color. I really like wearing it, because it set me apart. I did carry other outfits with me, but only wore them when I needed too. The young man watched as I tied the last knot on my corset and I slipped my sheath and sword around my waist. I looked up finally only to notice it after I was finished getting dressed.

"Liked what you saw?" I suggested as I walked back over to the bed. The man blushed. I was a much toned, very attractive woman you see, I got it for all the fighting and running around I did with Vancha. I had dirty blonde hair, which used to be lighter when I was younger, and deep chocolate eyes and had been told many times by unwanted suitors over the years, so I wasn't shocked he was caught staring. "Hey, by the way you still didn't give me your name," I complained as I sat back down on the bad.

He looked at me and smiled warmly, "It's Madden Hayes. And two are…?"

I looked at him and then sighed. "Well if you are going to be traveling with us you would need to know," both Madden and Vancha gave me a shocked stare, I just waved it off, "Stinky over there is Vancha March and I'm Artemis Skyler, but call me Aiden," I told him as I got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Vancha, time to go. Don't worry you'll be fine here and if you need it there's a twin sword on the table over there, use it _only_ if you have too. See you later, Maddie,"

That night I met my night in shining armor of some sort. Madden Hayes would flip mine and Vancha's lives upside down, but in a good way. He would soon teach me that not everybody is bad. And over time I would learn to forgive and forget with some of the people that had hurt me over the years before, even if it did take him another ten yeas to get that into my head.

**

* * *

Hoped you like the fist chapter, tell me what you think and R&R please!! Love ya. **

**Lady of the Crimson Night.**

**"Sweet Sacrifice"**

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.


	3. Chapter 2: Snow

**Disclaimer: dramatic look I sadly don't own Cirque Du Freak or another dramatic look "Snow (hey Oh), by the red hot Chili peppers**

**YAY! I got reviews! First three and I thank you so much. Go the persons who gave me one (two were put as anonymous so yea). But for thoughs of you who read it and then didn't leave a review I hope u liked the last chapter. Sorry it's taking so long for me to update (gotta love high school) it's just, I've been busy. But I hope u like this chapter as well and probably around the 4th or 5th chapter I'm going to have a poll to see who Artemis should end up with. So yea love ya'll. Hope u enjoy. **

**And yes I've read all and own all. **

Chapter 2:

Just Thinking

Thick, hot blood dripped from his mouth as he stared up at me with disbelief. My eyes were cold and harsh as I pulled my sword roughly out of his lower stomach; he just dropped to his knees and tried to stop the bleeding. When he realized it was useless he looked up at me and glared.

"Go…to…hell…Artemis…," his voice was becoming cold. I just smirked at his stupidity.

"I'm already there, Tamesis," I said truthfully as I made my finishing move. His body hit the pavement with a hard, cold thud as I looked at my sword, crimson blood covering it in all its glory. I flicked off of what was left of the blood and sheathed my sword and started to walk away as his head rolled behind me.

"Aiden!" Madden's voice rang through my head. I spun around and pinned him up against the wall that was behind him.

"Shut up, you idiot! Remember where we are?" I hissed as I let the human drop. Madden jumped up; his piercings shining in the moonlight. He raced after me.

"Yeah I remember, but you scared me when I saw the dead guy and then blood on your clothes and you all cut up. You never have blood on you and you're never cut up," Madden stated with worry in his voice. I looked down at my peasants dress. He was right there was blood all over it. I had to admit that old man did put up a hell of a fight.

"He just wouldn't die," I stated, letting Madden know I didn't want to talk and I was still not feeling good. I was in the middle of the last stage of the purge. It'd suck.

"Here," Madden started. I stopped and turned to face him. He was digging in the bag that I use to carry around for Vancha and I, now he carried it around. "I think these are yours, you should put them on. Vancha will have a fit if you come back all bloodied up," Madden said. I sneered and a grasped the clothes and walked to a dark corner in the alleyway to change. It seems he picked out my seconded favorite outfit.

I slipped off my dress and put on the brown cargo pants that rested at my hip. I put on a bra and pulled a green and white T-shirt over my head; it was mainly green, but it had to white pin stripes on each sleeve and a thick strip at the neck and the bottom of the shirt, in the middle it had a big, white capital T with "Rae" spelt in green along the Ts head. I bent over and pulled lacy fingerless gloves on that went up to the middle of my forearms. I then tied a black string around my neck, to give the effect of a choker. Finally I pulled on a thick black belt on over my cargo pants (A/n what I mean by that is that she didn't slip it through thoughs hole thigys) that held a silver chain I latched onto my back pocket. Finally I tied my stealth to my hip and pulled my black combat boots on and walked back to Madden.

"Wow," Madden gapped as I stood in front of him. I'm smiled and walked right up to him.

"Thanks for being so worried," I whispered in his ear before I kissed him on his cheek. Madden's face soon became filled with a light pink hue. I just smirked as we both started to walk back to our hide out where Vancha was waiting for us.

It had been eight mouths since I had found Madden and I talked Vancha into letting him traveling with us. Vancha agreed only if Madden toned up and learned how to fight and could defend himself. Luckily for us he was already a good fighter, we just need to make some tweaks here and there.

Over the first couple of days Madden traveled with us, we found out he had seven piercings; snake bits and when he didn't wear them the place between his chin and lower lip was pierced. His left eyebrow was pierced and his right cartilage and three on each ear. Vancha didn't like them, but I didn't mind. I mean come on, Vancha walks in the daylight just to get burnt for Christ sake's! Seven piercings I can handle.

Vancha soon learned to like Madden and even decided that either he or I would blood Madden. I disagreed with blooding anyone, but Madden wanted it and said that he had no family so I couldn't keep his wish from him; so I declared I would blood him when I thought he was ready. Which in my eyes he will never be ready for the loneliness of this life. No matter what anyone ever says, it's nothing to look forward for.

I felt warm arms wrap their way around me as I slept. I slowly turned my head around only to Vancha fast asleep with his clawed hands wrapping tightly around my tiny, but built body. My long blonde hair swept over his chest like a fuzzy blanket. I sighed as I turned my body to wear it was pressing against his stronger build. I smiled lightly as I pulled a long, but not very long shaggy hair away from his peaceful face. His hair had grown over the years. It was now at a shaggy skater style; my hair had also grown a lot since the first time I had met Vancha. I still cut it and kept it in shape, but it was now a whole two feet longer.

I pulled my hand away when Vancha started to move and open his eye. I quickly laid down and shut my eyes and made it look like I was sleeping not showing emotion. "Night Aiden," Vancha whispered in my ear. I shivered smoothly as his hot breath

covered my ear. After Vancha went back to sleep I deemed it safe to open my eyes again; I smiled as cuddled closer to him.

"Nigh Vancha," I said softly as I fell back asleep. Sparkling blue-green eyes stared over at me as Vancha and I slept.

I knew madden liked me and I also knew Vancha had some sort of feelings, other then mentor to student, towards me. I guess I just never understood why I would care so much about_ him _to never notice these other feelings, but to think about it, I never knew I thought anything other then one thing towards him for a long time, but I was proving wrong when he was taken away from me.

Rough hands shook me as bright moonlight shone in the window. "Let me go now or I'll castrate you," I threatened knowing it was Vancha trying to wake me up. At hearing this he quickly pulled his hands away and watched as I opened my eyes. "What?" I asked menacingly as I was pulled away from my restless sleep.

"We've been called back. We have to leave now; we have fourteen hours till daylight, so get up," Vancha ordered as he threw me my clothes that I had come back wearing the night before.

"What about Madden?" I asked as I got dress. Vancha shrugged as he woke up Madden.

"Don't know really. Have to bring him I guess; you may have to turn him on the way there," Vancha suggested. I shook my head violently.

"No, I wont," I said stubbornly as I tied my sword to my waist. Vancha sighed as him and Madden got ready to leave also.

"Aiden, please I don't mind. I actually want too. I hate not being able to help you guys with the fighting all the time. Please Aiden," Madden begged as he looked at me. I sighed also. I had been putting this off for eight months now and if he really did want it, I wouldn't deny him.

"Fine, come over here," I agreed. Madden smiled happily as he walked towards me. Once he was in front of me, I cut his finger tips and mine also. Finally I braced my self and let my blood flow within him and his within me. Finally it was finish. I pulled my fingers away and sealed the wounds with my now full-blooded spit.

I watched as Madden started to wobbled a tiny bit; I grabbed his wrist before he fell and looked at him. "I only turned you quarter-vampire. I don't think you're ready for the real world of vampires yet," I stated as I let go of his wrist and walked over to the door waiting for him and Vancha. Madden stared at me, looking defeated. "Madden, I'm not sorry. You're not ready for this life," I started.

"That's all you ever say! Am I ever going to be ready?! Am I ever going to be ready in your eyes, 'cause I am in Vancha's!" Madden yelled at me. My face was blank as I opened my mouth to retort.

"No. In my eyes you'll never be ready. Your happy heart does not belong in this world," I finished as I walked out the wood door into the cold night air. Madden turned to Vancha and with his eyes asked for confidence.

"I knew someone once. He was a very kind, happy, giving boy. He would do anything for the people he loved, just like you Madden, but because of what the world of vampires and vampaneze has turned into, his heart and mind became corrupted and troubled," Vancha said as Darren popped into his mind.

"Who was it?" Madden asked before Vancha fallowed me. Vancha looked down to the ground and sighed heavily.

"Our lord…," Vancha said solemnly as he also walked out the door; Madden stood there for a moment before grabbing the bag and running after Vancha and me.

Our trip the Vampire Mountain started out well as I remember. But as I recall I was quite the whole time. During the day Vancha worked with Madden on his fighting skills and new abilities. Since he was only ¼ vampire he didn't even get all that, that a half-vampire does. The only ones that he receives is being strong and faster, drinking blood, his senses got stronger, but it wasn't as strong, just enough. Also Vancha explain to madden that since I had bloodied him he was now my assistant. It only took us one week to get there, but when we did, I wish I would have killed myself then.

"Address yourselves to the gate," the guard at the door commanded.

"Vancha March; head body guard and head general to the lord's army," Vancha was always the first to go. I walked over to next and looked at the obviously taller man.

"Vancha March is recognized by the gate," moments later he turned to me. "Aiden I know you don't like to, but you have to otherwise I can't let you in, you know that," the guard told me. I rolled my eyes as I began.

"Artemis "Aiden" Skyler; second in command to the lord's army and second head sorceress to the Vampire and Vampaneze clans," I said lazily as I stepped aside for Madden to make his first introduction.

"Madden Hayes, training and apprenticing," Madden fallowed as suite with his own, not really knowing, reason for being here.

"Artemis Skyler is recognized by the gate. But this other one…,"he looked meanly towards Madden.

"He is my…" Vancha started, but I cut him off.

"He is _my _assistant, a quarter-vampire, training to be half," I finished. Vancha looked at me surprised at what I had taken responsibility for.

"Do you vouch?" the guard asked me.

I nodded as my mouth opened, "I do,"

"Then Madden Hayes is recognized by the gate. The Halls are open to all of you. Enter and fare well," the guard started as he stepped aside for the three of us.

Vancha went in first and Madden and I went in together. I looked around some as the memories of my time here came back, rushing head on, to my mind. Madden was dumbfound as to the size of Halls. I rolled my eyes as one of the other guards escorted us to the Hall of Osca. "Well this is stupid," I started to go off.

"What is?" Madden asked me, still in a trance at the size.

"Sato says the same stupid thing every time we come here. And we basically live here about fours between times when we're sent out. He knows us and why would he have...," Vancha turned around and gave me a harsh stare.

"Aiden, shut up. You know why. I told you why the first time you came here, now shut up and sit down and enjoy your dinner," Vancha scolded me as we sat down at woodened table.

During the time that we ate the food, we explained to Madden what all the Halls were named and used for and some of the past history with our lord. We were still teaching him about it all. Vancha didn't think it was such a good idea, but I thought I was, because if Madden was going to learn how to protect our lord then he was going to need to know him inside and out.

Madden looked down at his soup which he hadn't touched since he found out it was bat broth. We all sat in silence waiting for us to be shown to our rooms; it was so quite that I didn't even hear the heavy foot steps behind me, until a cold hand grabbed my shoulder. I quickly spun around and threw the person over my shoulder and onto the table, him landing hard on it.

When I saw huge green eyes staring up at me, I realized it was just Harket, the best friend of our lord. "Hello to you too…Lady Artemis," Harket greeted me. I just sneered as I let him back up.

"Never call me that again," I said coldly as I sat back down; Harket joining us.

"I'm sorry, Aiden, but did you hear who Darren announced as his future queen?" Harket asked. All of us nodded no. "Well then I shall tell you on the way to your rooms, fallow me," Harket said as he got up and started out of the Hall and down another tunnel.

As the walk started to come to an end I asked a question. "Harket, how is Seba doing?" I asked sadly. Seba, the quartermaster, had been very ill when Vancha and I left eight months ago.

Harket looked forward sadly and then back at me with a hard stone face. "Seba died four months ago. He was getting better, then all of the sudden his body gave out and he died. Darren was devastated with the news of his old friend's death; he even locked himself inside his quarters for three weeks, didn't eat for two," Harket stated sadly.

"Oh, I'll miss that old bastard," Vancha and I said at the same time softy. I smiled weakly as I wiped a few tears away from my eyes before anyone could see them. "So…I guess that makes you the new quartermaster, eh?" I asked pulling my cold, monotone front on again.

Harket nodded as we came to the first stop. "Yes, it does. He would have been so happy to see you two came back safe and well. Oh Vanze, was wondering when you two were getting back, should I inform him?" Harket asked / told us; Vancha nodded. Him and Madden had been quite the whole time; Madden mostly because he had no idea who we were talking about.

"Well, Vancha this is yours and Madden's room for you stay," Vancha nodded a thanks as he dragged Madden into the rock room and closed the newly added curtains. "Fallow me Aiden, I need to talk to you and your room is down father away," Harket stated. I didn't respond and waiting for him to go on.

"You remember how Darren doesn't remember anything of that night when he hurt you?" Harket asked. I nodded angrily.

"Do you know the reason why?" I shook my head again. Harket smiled warmly.

"It's because Darren now has two sides to him. One side is the good side. Then second is the Lord of the Shadows side, which is slowly corrupting his heart," Harket took a breath, I cut in.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" I asked impatiently.

"It was Darren's heart that saved, cared, and fell in love with you, Aiden. it was the lord of the shadows that raped and bloodied you. When his heart took over again his mind wiped the hurt he had caused to you clean from his mind," Harket explained. Tears welled up behind my eyes, but I would die before I let them fall. I hadn't cried for Darren and me in over twenty years and I wouldn't break that streak.

"So…who is the future queen?" I asked as Harket and I stopped at my room. Harket glanced at me sadly before opening the curtain covering my room and pushed me softy in before looking back up at me.

"You will learn over time to forgive him," and with that Harket walked solemnly away from me.

"What…?" I searched my mind looking for the answer to his words, and then it hit me. "No…,"

**

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter and again sorry for taking so long. And I'm actually going to start the poll now.**

**People review me and tell me, out of these three choices, which one Aiden should end up with. Who ever gets the most votes wins. The poll when end by the 4th chapter, so yeah get them in and tell me why you want her to end up with him.**

**Darren-**

**Vancha-**

**Madden-**

**The poll begins….NOW! lmao!**

"Snow (hey oh)"

Come to decide that the things that I tried  
Were in my life just to get high on  
When I sit alone come get a little known  
But I need more than myself this time

Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe it, we rely on  
When I lay it on come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

Refrain:  
Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
I got your hey oh, now listen what I say, oh

When will I know that I really can't go  
To the well once more time to decide on  
When it's killing me, when will I really see  
All that I need to look inside

Come to believe that I better not leave  
Before I get my chance to ride  
When it's killing me, what do I really need  
All that I need to look inside

Refrain:  
Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
Come back and hey oh, look at what I say, oh

Stick:  
The more I see, the less I know  
The more I like to let it go  
Hey oh, whoa

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go

In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
And it's so white as snow  
Running through a field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go

When to descend to amend for a friend  
All the channels that have broken down  
Now you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up  
Just to hear you sing it out

Step from the road to the sea to the sky  
And I do believe what we rely on  
When I lay it on, come get to play it on  
All my life to sacrifice

Refrain:  
Hey oh, listen what I say, oh  
I got your hey oh, listen what I say, oh

Stick:  
The more I see, the less I know  
The more I like to let it go  
Hey oh, whoa

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go

In between the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow  
Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go

I said hey, hey yeah, oh yeah, tell my love now  
Hey, hey yeah, oh yeah, tell my love now  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go  
Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow

Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go  
I said hey, oh yeah, oh yeah, tell my love now  
Hey, hey yeah, oh yeah


	4. Chapter 3: Lose Control

**Disclaimer: although many think I do own it, I Don't own Darren Shan or the Cirque Du Freak. But I do own Aiden and Madden. Hahaha suckas! Oh wait I don't own Evanescence's "Lose Control"**

**Okay this is the third chapter, hope you like and to answer your question, **

**Aiden's age: **

**Vampire: 16**

**Human: 36. I hope this answers your question **Toto Nation, **oh yea ppl don't forget to answer the poll. I need to know which couple you guys want to have otherwise, she'll probably end-up with the one you may not want. **

**Madden- 1**

**Darren- 1**

**Vancha- 0**

**Chapter 3:**

**Pressure**

After the first two minutes of figuring out who my new charge would be, I collapsed on the ground in shock. Even now thinking back to it, I'm still a shocked. I never would have guessed he still had any feelings left. But I couldn't do anything, I was told that and I couldn't fix it. Later that night I remember going to bed as silent tears ran down my eyes. My worst fears were realized then, and I wasn't dieing trying to get my revenge.

"Mistress Artemis are you up?" a small tiny voice poked itself in my ears as I felt tiny hands shake my body awake. I groaned and started too moved around on the cold hard ground. When I opened my eyes I saw the hard rock under my body; guess I had fallen asleep on the ground. I finally turned my head to look up; black bluish hair covered my sight as pale skin moved away.

"Get out here now," my voice was harsh and cold. Whining came from a corner near the curtain. I dragged my body up and turned my stiff neck to look that way. In the corner I found a little girl about the age of eight trying to hide her pale face. She looked so much like her mother and father.

"Havyn, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. Vancha must be looking for you," I cooed as Havyn peeked her bright green eyes up at me and started too moved towards me.

"Already went to see daddy, mommy said that even though I haven't seen him in forever I need to go see him. And then she sent me here to see you and get you up; mommy wants to talk to you," the little girl said as she spoke of Vancha. Even though Vancha had been a father as long as I had known him, I still couldn't get over the fact that this sweet little girl was a spawn of his (A/n. spoiler!!!! If you've read the 12th book, I'm keeping it to where Evanna has the twins,).

"Nice Evanna," I said as I got to my feet and fallowed the eight year old out, which she was much older-about 26 actually-but since she was born 1/3 vampire and 1/3 vampaneze and 1/3 wolf, she ages at the rate of a full blood vampire and vampaneze, Same with her twin brother Arwan.

"Have you seen your second daddy yet?" I asked as Havyn and I walked to one of Evanna's many rooms. She nodded.

"Yes, Arwan and I just came back from seeing him," Havyn answered. I nodded as we came to Evanna's door. I was about to enter when Havyn pulled on my pants leg. I looked down at her. "Mistress Artemis, I have a question," I smiled for her to go on, "why do you kill my daddies kind?" she said referring to both the vampire and vampaneze. I sighed and kneeled down to her height.

"Havyn, I don't like killing them and don't kill the good kind, the ones that are on your daddies' sides, but Vancha and I kill the rebels of your daddies' kind, so don't worry, I like both of you daddys very much," I explain trying to explain it to where the eight-year-old would get it. When she nodded her head, I stood up and went in to Evanna's room, but stopped when she asked another question.

"So what kind is the Lord?" Havyn asked. My body went still for a moment and then I started to go father in her mother's room.

"The bad kinda," I said harshly as I entered and shut the door behind me, not letting the little girl in. "Evanna," I said coldly as I sat down in a throne she held in her room.

I always resented telling Havyn that, but it was the truth. All the years after that Havyn had been my second apprentice. Evanna had put her under my wing when Havyn became the age of 12. She was one of the best students I ever took under my watchful eye. She was strong and very protective, I would have done anything to save her from the fate she was destined for; I just never knew I had turned it down in the past.

A young woman with long, silkily bluish black hair stepped out into the light. I smiled slyly as I traced the edged of my sword. "Arwan, leave," Evanna said warmly to a little boy next to her. The boy nodded as he walked over to me and bowed. The boy looked more like Gannen then Vancha; Havyn not looking like any of her fathers, but her mother.

Arwan's hair was a scarlet black with a small trace of navy blue in it and he wore it shaggy. I never noticed it, but when I looked at him again, his pale skin had a small tint of red purple to it; his eyes were also a bright green like his sister's, but with one difference, there were tints of purple in his eyes. I gave a nod to the boy as he left, then turned back to Evanna.

"You called?" I asked. Evanna nodded as she came closer to me and joined me in a chair next to me.

"You have the gods' grace and a hint of killer in your eyes, my dear student," Evanna studied me as she said this. I crocked my head to the side, wondering what she meant. "Vancha and I have trained you well, Artemis. But this time you will be on you're own," Evanna studied me more, her eyes soon wondering to my sword at my side.

"Evanna, you talking like Tiny now," I whispered as I threw my feet over the other side of the arm thrown. Evanna glared at me.

"Artemis, I'm serious! You must kill the Lord of the Shadows before he can get his hands on the human world!" Evanna was now in front of me. My eyes were wide as I finally realized what she meant.

"What…?" I asked stupidly.; still to shock to move. Evanna groaned as she sat on the ground.

"You've heard of how my brother became the Lord of the Shadows, right?" Evanna asked, looking desperate. I nodded.

"Yeah, how he killed, Steve 'Lord of the Vampaneze', yours and his brother. He then tried to…," I started going over the story of Darren and Steve's last encounter, Evanna just waved my off and sighed.

"Think farther back, Artemis. Back to the beginning," Evanna explained. I looked at her confused for a minute then sighed.

"The Hunters," I said softly. Evanna nodded as she got up off the floor and looked at me.

"Yes and like them, you are destined to kill a certain person. Just the difference is that you are killing the person they worked so hard to put in power," Evanna smiled lightly as she walked over to a dresser and opened a drawer.

"But they didn't know, he would turn out like this," I yelled as I smashed my fist in the thrown arm.

"Calm down Artemis. You're right, they didn't know, but that's how it was supposed to be. And that's where you come in," Evanna said as she stopped digging in the drawer and turned to me. In her hand was a sword, sheathed and everything. "This sword is very powerful. It's the sword of retribution," Evanna told me as she handed me the sword. I eyed it like a precious jewel, because it was. This sword is what the Hall of Retribution was named after (A/n. ok I know it's not, but in this story it is).

"Why…?" I started too asked, but she cut in.

"Artemis, right now you are more powerful then any normal vampire, even more powerful then a prince, the lord's advisors, but not yet as powerful as _him_, not yet at least," Evanna explained as she unsheathed the sword and placed it in the light. It was a dark copper with blood red strikes winding, like they were dancing, around the sword all the way down to the hilt.

" I can't," I said as I stared at the ground. Evanna looked at me, shocked.

"What?! This is your chance! Your chance to get back at my younger brother, Darren , for what he did, all that he has done and will do!" Evanna shouted at me. I turned my head away, noting wanting to face her. All the rage that Evanna held within her, she let out. When I turned too looked back at her, I saw her normal form in front of me; I gulped, now I was in for it, but something at the back of my head and heart tugged at me telling me she was right.

"You must do this Artemis!" Evanna yelled again, her voice getting louder every word she spoke. The tug got stronger also. It was getting so strong, I had to give in.

"Why me?" I yelled back. Evanna smiled.

"You're the only one you can welded this sword. You are the 30th great-grand child of the original welder of this sword. Her blood, small yes, runs through your veins," Evanna explain to me as she sheathed the sword and placed it back in my hands.

I looked down at the sword. It was a new adventure I kept telling myself, but inside I knew I was my true calling, my destiny. With some hesitation I roughly wrapped my hands around the sheath and stood up. "When do I kill him?" I asked menacingly. Evanna grabbed my forearm and stuck her sharp nails into my arm. "Ahhh!" I yelped as I dropped the sword. "What the hell?!?!" I yelled at Evanna.

"Hold on," Evanna scolded as she cut two of her fingers and stuck them where the cuts where. A huge stinging went up my hand and through my entire body.

"Stop! Evanna, Stop!" I screamed. She pulled away quickly and healed the cuts, just before I dropped to the ground unconscious.

Evanna never _really _told me what she did to me that night, but what she did tell me was that she was adding some of her power to mine. All I can say is it was worse then getting blooded. Some days after I got the sword I wanted to just storm in and kill the bastard, but Evanna kept telling me I would need to get inside, gain his trust and also train. I told her I was already "inside" and had his "trust". But I knew what she meant and it wasn't what I was talking about,

"Artemis you must take your place!" Evanna and I were at it once again. My eyes stabbed into her.

"Why? Why should I?" I yelled back.

"Because that's the only way!" Evanna challenged me. I knew she was right, but I never wanted to admit that Darren, off all people, Choose me, Artemis Skyler, pent of revenge against him, to be his Queen.

"But…," I was about to say something very important, but Arrow, the prince and fighting adviser to the Lord busted into Evanna's room.

"I'm sorry Lady Evanna, but Lady Artemis, the Lord has called for you," Arrow bowed to Evanna and me.

"Get up Arrow; you're a prince, one of the rightful rulers. You have no need to bow," I scolded as I headed out of Evanna's room and headed down to another one of my many visits to the Hall of Princes; Arrow soon was in front of me.

I sat there on Darren's throne as I waited for him to show up; the Sword of retribution hanging at my side. It had only been three months since Evanna had given it to me. She had been training me in the arts of how to use its powers. "Nice outfit Aiden," a husky voice said behind me.

I looked down at my outfit I had changed into. It was old; I hadn't worn it since I left my family. It was my favorite pair of jeans and my favorite shirt I had loved when I was younger, plus gray hoddie. The jeans were ripped and worn down from over the years. The Shirt was actually a corset that laced up in the front (A/n like you buy from Hot Topic); it was dark blood red and black. My shoes where very old classic black and white converse, low tops.

"Go away Mika. It's supposed to be me and Darren only," I hissed as I turned my head to only see the black haired, eyed, and clothed Mika Ver Leth. He nodded knowing as he walked over to where I was ingnoring him and playing with my sword's hilt.

"I know, but I just thought it be great to piss you off before he came," Mika pused at me. I closed my eyes as I drew my sword out an inch.

"Fight?" I asked as I opended my eyes once again and looked at him. His black brown eyes staring at me; he just nodding. "Fine…," I sighed. Mika laughed as he drew his sword.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" he asked as he charged at me. I jumped out of the throne and into the air. Once up there I drew my sword and dove back down. Mika stood there looking around for a moment, whe he looked up it was too late.

"Not qite yet," I yelled as I lefted my hand and shot a enregy ball at him, sending him back into the farthest wall, knocking him out. "Stupid. He may be a good fighter with normal Vampires…," I was cut off.

"But not with you, right?" the voice I knew too much and hated asked from behind me. I sheathed my sword fighting all my erges to swing around and kill him.

"Yes, my lord," I said as I bowed. Darren still looked the saw, except two of three years older looking. His hair was still the messy brown and his eyes were the stormiest gray I'd ever seen.

"Get up, you know that I don't like it when you bow," Darren sighed as he sat down in his throne and looked at me. "So I heard what Harket told you," Darren started.

"And of course I didn't belive a word, asshole," I harshly said to Darren; he just smiled.

"Thats my girl," Darren congratulated me as he got up and walked over to me. With Mika in the room, knocked out or not, I couldn't down anything and_ he_ knew that. I stood there as took my hand and lead me to his throne. "Sit," I did as I was told, hating every minute of it. "Good, now…," Darren started as he got on one knee and looked up at me. I stared at him like he was stupid, which he already was, but still.

"Darren, wut the fuck are you doing?" I asked as he took hold of both my hands. I really just wanted to punch him and castrate him then and there, but that would be meaner then killing him.

"Aiden, be my queen," Darren asked in his fake "I wont bite" voice.

"Fuck No!" I hissed at him as I harshly pulled my hands out of his and jumped away from him.

"Awwe, too bad. Should have asked you sooner I guess," Darren cockily said as he sat in his thorne. I turned to him corious now.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because too the whole clan, you already are," Darren said simply. I growled as my path was unwilling, _again_, choosen for me. I opened the doors and left passing Vancha on the way to my room.

I never knew that after that day I would actully take Harkets words to good use. It never accored to me that my path was never unwilling choosen for me, but willing choosen. Because if it was unwilling, knowing me I would have fought back, not just stood there and watched it happen. But too myself it was too late by then.

**

* * *

Ok I know it probably wasn't as dark as the others, but I hope you still like it. Remember Vote now. Lol great now I'm campaning. Hahaha that's a joke. Lol. Ok moving on. Well see you guys next time and stuff. **

**Mistress of the Blooded Night: Peace out!**

**Evanescence's Lose Control**

You don't remember my name  
I don't really care  
can we play the game your way?  
can I really lose control?

just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
just to lose control- just once  
with all the pretty flowers in the dust

Mary had a lamb  
his eyes black as coals  
if we play very quiet, my lamb  
Mary never has to know

just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
just to lose control- just once

if I cut you down to a thing I can use  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you


	5. Chapter 4: Iris

**Disclaimer: maybe in a world gone mad I'll own the Darren Shan Saga, but highly unlikely. And I don't own 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Ok I'm finally to Chapter 4. YAY and I haven't quite. Ok so my friends, outside of fan fiction have been reading this story and voted also. So I've decided to extended the poll on more chapter; all I need it one more vote and the tie will be broken, ha-ha. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have a recommendation for all you guys. The story is "Angel of Mine" by **wiccawitchnikki. **It's very good. So read it. Please and thank you.**

**Madden- 3**

**Darren- 3**

**Vancha- 2**

**(Some of these votes came from outside ppl)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Renewal**

I watched as another energy ball from my body turned red and hit my rock wall of my room. I hated_ him_ more then ever now! "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" I screamed as I walked out angrily and started my way to the Hall of Sports.

"Aiden, what's with you?" someone asked. I turned around harshly and glared at Madden.

"I'm_ fine_, now come on," I said as I threw him my old sword and made him walk with me.

"Ummm…?" Madden was confused I could tell, but I didn't really care. What I cared about was getting some anger out and fast!  
"I'm taking you to the Hall of Sports, to met Vanze, he's going to finish blooding you," I said with out hesitation. Madden stopped, shock written all over his face. "Get moving," I yelled at him as we walked down the tunnels. Madden stayed quiet the whole time and even when we arrived at the Hall.

"Vanze!" I called out. We waited as an older looking vampire came walking up to us. He still looked the same. When I first met him he had nether of his eyes, but with my powers I gave him one back, because that's all he asked for. Actually I did it when he was sleeping.

"Hello, Artemis. Where's this quarter-vampire you want me to finish blooding?" Vanze asked. I pointed to Madden behind me and made him come forward.

"Start his training after you finish. I'm going to go blow off some steam," I said as I started walking over to the Hand-to-hand fighting rings. Vanze smiled as he started leading Madden over to a corner, but not before making a comment.

"Go easy on 'em, Artemis!" Vanze yelled. I just waved him off as I walked over to where a crowed of smelly men stood watching a fight between two other male vampires.

"When will it end?" I said lazily to the male next to me. He looked down at men and jumped back in surprise.

"Well, my, my! Gents I think we have a pretty female wanting to challenge one of us," the man announced to the entire Hall; it soon erupted in laughs, well that is until that man went flying across the Hall; it soon stopped in shocked.

"Yeah I have that effect. Anyone else?" I yelled out as I pulled my sword out. Soon the whole swarm of men ran towards me. Most of them I knocked out with my energy blast, but some of them I was actually fighting. I did a double back hand-spring and punch a guy.

"Fuck!" I yelled over the noise. Finally I hand enough. I start to gather energy in my hands and put a force-field around my body. "Bye bitches!" I yelled at the men before the energy exploded and knocked all the men out. When I opened my eyes, the Hall was a mess, but nothing that couldn't be picked up. I let me force-field fall down and started to walk over to where Madden and Vanze had hidden them selves from the blast.

"ARTEMIS!" a huge voice boomed through the hall. I looked over to see it was Mika.

"Great," I sighed. I knew he wasn't there to fight, but as a higher authority. I watched him walk over to me; I stood my ground. "What?" I asked.

"What the _hell _was that!" Mika started to lecher me. I sighed as I waited for him to yell at me. This went on for about two minutes before I got angry again.

"Will you fucking shut up!" I complained as I punched the prince, knocking him clean out. I sighed angrily as I walked over his body and out of the Hall of Sports; leaving Vanze with Madden.

By the end of that day, Evanna and Vancha had my head and the whole clan knew I was back. Vancha and I had deiced that we would keep low, even if we were back. And I had blown that cover. They soon came to an agreement that I wouldn't use my powers, but that didn't work out to well. They finally gave up and let me do whatever I wanted.

"Aiden, you awake?" Madden whispered in my ear. I smacked him across the face for waking me up.

"I am now," I sighed once more as I lifted my self off of the small bed I slept on. Madden sat next to me on the floor.

"So…?" Madden said quietly.

"Why in the hell did you wake me up?" I asked stubbornly. Madden smiled.

"Thank you," I was taken aback. I was never said 'thank you' too even when I was human.

"Why?" I asked weirdly.

"For having Vanze finish turning me," Madden smiled at me. I shook my head.

"You know it was to only half-vampire don't you?" Madden nodded his yes as he scooted closer to me. I was still tired so I laid my head on his shoulder. We just sat there in compatible silence. "Thank you, Madden," I said as I felt my ice heart start to drip.

"For what?" he looked down at me with eyes filled with love and warmth.

"For everything," I said before I drifted off back to sleep. Madden smiled once more at me, before lifting my body up and placing me on the bed; he just laid next to me and soon fell asleep himself.

That night I felt that safest I had ever felt in years; even if it was in the arms of my assistant. Evan today I wish that night never ended, because that morning I woke up to a sight never wanted to see.

I started to stir and became awake because of huge banging outside my room. My eyes started to open, but too late I say. My body hit the cold, hard ground as it rolled off my not so comfy bed. I looked around as my head popped up from the ground. My room was filled with the reek of blood. "What the hell?" I asked my self as I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt and walked outside my room. Every Vampire that was in the mountain at that time was running around, putting on armor and getting weapons.

I walked farther down the tunnel dodging vampires as I walked to Madden's and Vancha's room. "Aiden!" I shot around as I heard my voice being called. Vancha was standing there docked out in his purple furs and two new strands of stars on his torso.

"What's going on?!" I yelled out as I fought my way to him. I was pushed up against the wall of the tunnel; I pushed back only to see the vampire was gone. I felt Vancha grabbed my hand and take me to a corner. "Vancha what the hell?" I asked again. Vancha looked around to make sure we were out of the way, and then turned back to me.

"Steve; he's not dead," Vancha explained. My eyes grew wide as I looked for more. "He's here. He's leading the rebellion of Vampaneze," Vancha spoke. Then I realized it.

"Where's Madden?!" I asked sacredly.

"He's down in the armoire, where we should be," Vancha said as we both ran down to the armoire.

"Does that mean he is here and they're attacking?" I asked as we arrived. Vancha nodded as he pushed me in.

"Yeah they're here, like I said. Now get weapons," Vancha order as he walked over to Madden. I nodded as I grabbed knives, two strings of stars, another sword and one of my favorites, a bull whip. I tied the second sword below the sword of retribution. My bull whip hung on the other side on my ripped jeans; the two strings of stars I wrapped around my left thigh. I stuck my favorite knife in one of my combat boots. The rest on them I wrapped around my lower waist. After I had all my weapons in place I walked over to where Vancha was getting Madden ready.

"Vancha, I don't think he's ready," I state trying to help Vancha with Madden. Madden sighed and thanked to me.

"Aiden the best training there is, is the fighting kind," Vancha told me as he used his famous smirk on me. I shook my head at him as I fallowed him out of the armoire, Madden behind me.

I turned to him, "You get killed, I'll hurt you," I said as we started to run to the Hall of Princes for orders from the Lord. When we arrived, Darren was pacing around his throne with a little man in a yellow suite and green rain boots was standing next to him with a heart watching in his hand. "Tiny…," both Vancha and I growled. Madden just stood there wondering who her was.

At his name being called out, Mr. Tiny turned and looked strait at Vancha and me. "Ahhh, Miss. Skyler; Vancha," Mr. Tiny cooed as he walked over towards us. "And this must be Mr. Madden Hayes," Madden nodded as Mr. Tiny walked in front of him. I jumped in front of Mr. Tiny and stood in his way to Madden. Of course this didn't work out to well because Madden was 6'4 and I was 5'0 ½. I grabbed one of my knives out of the belt I had put it into and held it defensively towards Mr. Tiny.

"Stay away, Dipshit," I growled. Mr. Tiny just laughed as he backed away and walked back over to Darren.

"I like her, Darren." Mr. Tiny said before his heart-shaped watch glowed and he was gone. Darren sighed, before he smiled again.

"Desmond explained everything to me. Steve was brought back by a witch; she died right after, but Steve is back to take revenge," Darren sighed in aggravation as he slumped down in his throne. I laughed on the inside.

"So Leonard is back for another round, eh?" Vancha said as he cracked his knuckles. "Can't wait," he finished before he looked at me. Everyone knew both Madden and I were blooded after Steve died, but I, still during, near the end of the War of Scars; Madden hadn't been.

Vancha turned to me and Madden. "Guess we need to explain a few things eh?" Vancha thought as he made me and Madden sit down. He started at the beginning at the first battle of the War of Scars. About thirty five minutes later I jumped up and hit Vancha upside the head. "Dumbshit, you can explain this later, we have a job to do outside," I growled at him as I grabbed Madden and started too walked outside the Hall of Princes. "Oh and Darren, since he's your brother you wouldn't you mind killing him again?" I asked menacingly as I looked back. Darren smirked as he jumped off of his throne and walked towards me. He took my face in his rough hand and whispered in my ear.

"Never in a million years would I mind," Darren whispered. I stood shocked as I nodded agreeingly his way. 'This in the one time I wont try to kill you,' I thought as I grabbed hold of Vancha's green hair and lead the group of us out to the awaiting battle in the Hall of Khledon Lurt.

I don't know what came over me at that moment, but when I looked into Darren's eyes I knew he wasn't the happiest that Steve was back and right then I knew he was my ally. I still, deep down, hated him for what he did. But after having to be around him so much all these years I was starting to forgive him, little by little, but not enough to be his queen.

The four of us were at the opening of the Hall, when Vancha and I stopped Darren and Madden from going any further. "Hold it, she's got to do her thing," Vancha whispered to Darren and Madden as he put his index finger to his mouth to tell the two to be quite. Darren nodded, knowing what I was about to do, but Madden stood in confusion on the side of the wall.

I poked my head around the corner to see if I could see anyone visually, but I didn't; too bad for them. I turned back to Vancha and nodded, he nodded back as did Darren. I closed my eyes and muttered a word under my breath. Soon I opened my eyes back open, by the way they were I could tell the old spell pulled it off again.

Madden stood in shock as he looked at my eyes. "What the…?" he whispered. Vancha turned to him.

"It's a spell," Vancha started. He looked back at my eyes. They had now turned into snake like eyes, more dragon like I say. "It makes her eyes like that," Vancha then pointed to my eyes once again, "the spell is _Syria Lazar._ It changers her eyes to that of a Dragon or snake, so she can see what vampires or humans can't," Vancha explained to Madden. He nodded.

I looked around the room with only my eyes looking through the rock wall. There were five vampaneze on the right and seven on the left. Our allies where tied up and held hostage, because most of the other vampires went underneath to fight with the brut of them down under the mountain. I looked around some more; I found him! Steve was on the left sitting at a table drinking a mug of blood.

I turned back to the three men and fingered out five on the right and seven on the left. Vancha and Darren nodded as they got ready to fight. Madden was told to be a look out as I pulled out another of my old spells. "_Chamaki_," I whispered. I looked down as my finger tips and toes started to get sticky like a spider's. soon I was climbing on the ceiling as quietly as I could, which was no sound at all.

"Watch," Darren said to Madden. Madden looked with amazement.

"This is why the brutes here call her '_silent death_'," Vancha whispered to Madden.

When I was on the Hall ceiling, I looked around and found the easiest vampaneze to start with. Still on the ceiling I took a star from one of the belts around my thigh and launched it at the vamanpeze's neck; so when it hit he would die and wouldn't make a sound. I did this to the first six on both sides, but I didn't want to waste my stars. I looked back out of the Hall and nodded to give Vancha the hint to get ready.

I crawled over to the left and jumped down, reversing the spell so my hands and feet went back to normal. I landed with no sound and as I landed unsheathed my sword and chopped the vamanpeze's head off that was in front of me. "Hi Steve," I whispered in his ear. He turned around shocked. I smirked at him as I nodded for the others to come in.

"You took out seven of my worriers without my knowing?" Steve was dumbfounded as to how I could have done this. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and placed him up against the wall.

"Yep," I said as I sent my hot breath into his ear. I felt his body go tense with pleasure. "Awe, how sad," I said harshly as I threw his into the other side of the Hall. Darren soon came after Vancha, Madden behind both of them. "He's all yours," I said to Darren as I reversed the eye spell and walked out of the Hall of Khledon Lurt.

I was almost to my room before I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder. I turned around slowly knowing it was Vancha. "Hey," I said tiredly.

"Have fun?" Vancha asked in his cocky tone. He knew something was up with me. I shook my head 'no' "Huh?" Vancha stood there confused, "What's up Aiden?" Vancha asked as he led me into my room. I shut my eyes tightly closed as I felt tears making their way up to my eyes. Vancha sat me on my small bed and sat down next to me. I started shaking my head as my hand went up to my eyes trying to get rid of the tears. I hadn't _really _cried in twenty years, I knew by not crying I was building a wall up between me and the clan; hell the world. But it was my only safety from myself, from everybody, from my own feelings even.

I felt Vancha wrap his warm embrace around me, like he did when we first meet, but it had more feeling in it, more passion and desire, and…love. I looked up at him, the tears fighting to break at any moment. "I feel stupid, Vancha," I said to him as I leaned my entire body into his arms.

"You're not," was his only reply to that. I nodded as I felt the hot tears start to fall

from my eyes, down my cheeks.

"Yes I am," I cried out in his chest. He placed his hand on my head and started to sooth me.

"Why?" Vancha knew not to push me too much, so he just sat back as I cried.

"Because! I've been killing innocent vampires and vampaneze for what they believed in since day one! And since then I've only been fueled by hate and revenge! _I'm so stupid_!!" I yelled into his chest. Vancha just sighed as I cried harder in his embrace.

"It's not your fault, Aiden," Vancha tried to calm me, but he knew it wasn't going to work.

"Vancha, I'm a killer! A cold, heartless killer! And nobody cares how it makes me feel!" I yelled again as I looked up to face him. I knew by his look, my eyes were all puffy and face was stained red from crying.

"I care," that was what Vancha said before he kissed me; but that's not the crazy part, I kissed him back. The kissed ended only when we couldn't breathe anymore. I looked shocked at him; he just looked away. But I pulled him back and kissed him again. This time it was with passion and grace. This went on for awhile, before he started to lower my body backwards down on my bed.

"Vancha…?" I whispered in his ear. As he started to kiss my neck.

"Shhh…it's only from the moment," Vancha whispered back as he started to take off my clothes; myself doing to same.

Before he said that I thought it wasn't right to be doing that, but once he whispered back in my ear, I knew everything was alright and was going to be alright. That night; I never wanted it to end. All my worries went away, well that is until later in the year when I had a big talk with Evanna.

**

* * *

Oh my gawd! Wow…Vancha and Madden. Jeez Aiden. Ok but anyway. I'll be closing the poll next chapter. And if you're wondering why I did this, well my reasoning; is because Aiden always had a connection to both Madden and Vancha and ever Darren a tiny bit, but I want to give you a glimpse of you non Vancha believers. Lol j/k. Well hope you like it.**

**Mistress of the Blooded Night.**

**Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**Verse 1**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Verse 2 **

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Verse 3

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am


	6. Chapter 5: Sorrow End of Prt 1

**Disclaimer: ok, ok! You got me; I don't own the Darren Shan Saga or "Sorrow" by Flyleaf.**

**Ok well I know that was a little different and I guess a little pointless to have a poll, but if you go onto my profile you'll see that I'm having her pair with all of them, but Vancha the most; he was my choice. So yea. But I hoped you guess liked my last chapter and I have a new story out Called 'Come Back Soon.' Hope you read it. Well here it is, the 5th Chapter of Fallen. Oh and I would like to thank my friend **wiccawitchnikki **for**** helping my get some ideas and out of a tiny bit of writers block. Thank you!**

Chapter 5:

Again...

My eyes shot open as the memory of last night events came rushing back to my mind. I quickly turned to look behind me; there he was, green hair and all. I looked down, both of us were naked and under my sheets. "Charna's Guts!" I whispered harshly as I quickly and quietly got out of my bed and pulled my clothes back on.

I turned back as Vancha started to stir. "Got to get outta here!" I hissed to myself as I ran out of my room. When I left my room I started to head to the Hall of Osca Velm, the Hall of Welcome; I heard there was going to be new arrivals today.

"Aiden! Hey Aiden!" Madden yelled out from behind me. I groaned as I turned around as faced him.

"Hey, Madden; ready from training today?" I asked him. He sighed as he fallowed me to get some food. Vancha and I had already taught him all there's is to know about the vampire world. Yeah he'll learn things as the years go on, but he just learned the basics plus some more.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey Aiden where did you and Vancha go last night?" Madden asked. I stopped moving in my place and looked straight ahead.

"We needed to talk, that's all. He fell asleep in my room. How did Darren do with Steve?" I asked. Madden's face darkened.

"Steve got away, he wounded Darren pretty badly. That's why I came to looking for you, we need you to heal him," Madden said as he started to pull me towards the heath wing. I pulled away.

"That bastard can heal on his own. I won't help him!" I hissed out at Madden as I turned back and walked the way I was first walking. Madden stood there dumbfounded.

"I know he hurt you, but you're going to be his queen, you need to do this," Madden argued back. I growled out as I slammed Madden against the rock wall and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I will not heal him! I never will be his queen!" I shouted at Madden before I roughly dropped him on the ground and started to speed walk down the tunnel; Madden left there dumbstruck.

I had made a vow that day. I would never let my feelings get in the way for life. I would never let my ice heart melt and I would never let Darren make me his queen! I doubt that I would ever keep to that vow, but I knew I had to try for myself.

"Artemis I can't believe what you did!" Evanna yelled at me. I was in her room at the moment and was being yelled at. I sighed once again. I was sitting in the throne that usually resided in her room.

"I'm sorry Evanna! It just happened! I was crying; I know crazy I know; and then he kissed me!" I yelled back. I was over stressed as it was. Evanna had tracked me down and forced me to heal Darren. I didn't like it, but I didn't want Evanna's wrath upon me, but I guess I still can't avoid that either.

"Artemis, I think you still don't get the urgent ness of this issue!" Evanna shouted again, before she rubbed her forehead like she was getting a headache. I looked at her weird. "Artemis, remember when I put some of my blood in you?" Evanna asked. I nodded not knowing where she was going with this. "Well what can I do that is so vital to the clan?" Evanna urgently asked me. My eyes went wide.

"Fuck!" I yelled out, before leaving her room.

"Ummm…Aiden, what's wrong?" I heard Madden's voice again. I turned around to face him.

"Nothing, where's Vancha?" I asked with my harsh tone. Madden smiled.

"In the Hall of Princes," Madden told me. I nodded my head before walking off without him. When I arrived I saw the usual green clad guard standing there.

"Hey?! You gonna let me in?!" I yelled at him when he didn't notice I was standing there. The guard walked over towards me, searched me, and opened the Hall of Princes to me. He gave me a smug smirk before I entered, but I just shot him one of my glares.

"Vancha?" I called out as I saw him sitting in Arrow's usual throne. Vancha smiled at me before he jumped off the throne and walked over towards me.

"Yeah?" he asked. I looked around to make sure the other princes weren't listening in on this.

"I need sometime…," I started off, but Vancha cut me off.

"If this is about last night, don't worry, okay?" Vancha seemed cool about everything. It seemed as though he went through a lot of so called 'one-night-stands.' I looked at him. I didn't worry about _that_ but I was worrying for myself. If I spent any more time in this confining space I would blow.

"No, it's not," I said simply. Vancha looked at my funny. "I'm leaving for awhile," I said softly, but strong enough to hold my ground. I knew he hated when I would 'leave for awhile'. I was usually gone fore only two or three months max, but I knew he felt lonely, but now he wouldn't with Madden around.

Vancha's expression exploded in rage. "Artemis!" inside I flinched, but outside I stood my ground; he never used my real name.

"What? I can do whatever the hell I want!" I argued back. By now the entire Hall was silent, but as you saw we didn't care.

"You know I hate it when you leave!" Vancha yelled back at me. I sighed harshly, by now I was pissed.

"Why?! Why?! The only reason you hate it, is because you don't want to do the killing! So you think 'oh I'll just let Aiden do it, she doesn't care.' Well you now what I do care! So for once, you can fucking kill the innocents!" I screamed in rage at Vancha.

A wet, hash, stinging feeling spread through out my face. I looked stunned at Vancha has I held my cheek; he looked at me and then at his clawed hand. I felt my cheek, what I found didn't surprise me. I wiped my hand over my cheek and looked at my hand. A crimson color covered it.

"Aiden…I…I mean…I'm sorry," Vancha was speechless. He had never hurt me before. I shook my head and turned my head away from his face. I shunned him.

"I'll be leaving in the morning," was all my cold, heartless voice said before I opened the Hall door and left.

Even though I, still to this day, say I wasn't surprised, the truth is, I actually was. He had never hurt me, nor hit me. I now knew how much this time here was affecting my life and his. This was never meant for me or him, and now I finally knew that.

I slammed my fist into my bed as hard as my body would allow me to do. "Damn it!" I yelled out as I let my body hit the floor. I just sat there for what seemed like forever, I finally lifted my body off of the cold ground and walked to a drawer in the corner of my room. I opened two drawers; one held clothes, the other held the weapons I still held in my possession after the assassination last night. I looked into the top drawer. I lifted out my favorite outfit of all time. It was a black full body half pleather, half latex, skin tight cat suit, long sleeves and all. Next I pulled out a black corset that went over the cat suit and last but not least I reached in for my favorite par of boots. They were black laced up the front combat boots. I pulled the new outfit on and then reached back into the drawer one last time.

I shut it, but before I did I pulled out a black pleather, embroidered woman's trench coat that went down an inch past my feet. I pulled it over my body and closed the drawer. Finally I looked down into the second drawer. I moved aside the useless cloth that was hiding my weapons and pulled them all out.

I placed them all out, side by side, on the rock ground. First I place the two swords around my tiny waist; I then grabbed my stings of Stars, new and olds ones, and then wrapped them around my left thigh again. I went back and grabbed the bull whip and hung it on my right hip. Finally I grabbed all of my fourteen knives. My favorite one, and biggest, I placed in a plan sheath and hooked in on my upped left ankle. The rest and smaller, very small, ones I wrapped to where they were facing the back on my cloak and the thin strap was facing outside.

Once I was done putting everything in place I looked around my room once last time and walked out. "Aiden?" I turned around at the lost voice. I smirked a tiny bit. I hadn't heard that voice in a long time, a very long time.

"Darius Shan," I said out loud; running it over my tongue. I finally fully turned around and faced Darren's nephew. I hadn't seen him in years. He was the only person in Darren's blood line I probably could ever accept. I didn't even like his mother Annie, she hated me completely, and I saw nothing wrong with it, 'cause the feeling was mutual. I had been in charged of training Darius when he first arrived to Vampire Mountain. Of course he had been a vampire longer then I had been, but I was 'older' and more experienced. You could say he used to be my old assistant. "It's nice too see you. Your uncle said you left the mountain fourteen years ago and haven't been back since. What's changed?" I stated. Darius shrugged. I looked him up and down. He was a lot older looking then when I first met him. His black hair was longer; his blue eyes had become a grayish color. His body had matured. He was about as tall as his uncle.

Darius sighed and laughed a bit. "Yeah, I came back when I heard my father wasn't dead," Darius sighed once again. I nodded my head in approval before I started to walk down the tunnels to the Hall of Osca Velm; Darius joined me. Once we were there I asked for two mugs of warm blood. "I heard _you _were leaving soon," Darius asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"I thought about it, but it seems I get in too much trouble when vampires find out I'm leaving," I started as I took the two mugs away from the gruff looking vampire that had brought them too us.

"Did my uncle do something to you again?" Darius asked looking ashamed of his uncle. I shook my head again.

"Nope," I answered before taking a swig of blood. Darius gave me a weird look.

"Then what are those on you face?" he asked going further into it. My body went stiff. I put down my mug and pushed his closer to him.

"Nothing. Now drink," I said while ignoring the subject of my mentor hitting me. Darius shrugged as took his mug to his mouth. We just sat there and talk for awhile but it soon got interrupted when a panicking vampire came running into the Hall.

"Everyone to the armory! Vampaneze are attacking!" As the words left his mouth vampires were jumping up everywhere and running to get to the fight. I growled as I slammed my mug down and jumped up on the table.

"Perfect timing," I growled as I rolled my neck around and popped it. Darius looked at me as I walked off the table and turned to him. "Coming?" I asked slyly. Darius smirked as he fallowed me out of the Hall of Osca Velm.

Inside I hated hearing 'there's a fight', but my mind didn't care at that moment, I need to kill someone and do it quickly. So I did.

Darius and I were running down the tunnels heading to the Hall of Death. The vampire that announced the fight also said they were attacking in and around the Hall of Death. I laughed some. I thought it fit with the fight. Tonight would most likely be the end of this war. I wish I was right.

"Aiden, in front of you!" Darius yelled out. I looked ahead of me and saw a purple vampaneze coming at me. I unsheathed my old sword and cut off his head in one motion. I kept doing this until I reached the entrance of the Hall. Darius had been caught up at the entrance and was fighting them off from getting to me. As I looked around I saw about ten vampires fighting vampaneze. I sheathed my sword and unsheathed the sword of retribution. "_Aegis Chaos_!" I yelled out as I sliced my sword through the air. A huge burst of blood red and orange light exploded from the sword and killed most of the vampaneze in a close range to me; I loved that spell for it didn't kill any of my blood, hence, vampires. I didn't even stop as I heard the screams of my victims. The vampires that were fighting the now dead vampaneze were shocked, but not surprised at my being there.

As my body scaled the walls of the Hall I was dragged down by two vampaneze. "Get off of me you freaks!" I yelled out as my sword was casted aside and I was thrown on the ground. I started to struggle to get the bodies off of me, but as I did more purple bodies came over and held me down. "Fuckers," I started out as I saw more vampaneze run into the Hall and over take the Hall, "I said get the _fuck_ off me!" I yelled out in anger. They all started to laugh as I struggled more, but I just got angrier. "_Draconian Echo_!" I screamed out with anger. As I did a huge red blinding light shot out from me and shot the vampaneze off of me.

I stood up and looked around. "Shoulda listened," I said cockily as I grabbed the sword of retribution and ran to get the other vampaneze. By that time my eyes had glazed over with the wrath to kill.

The hate I had subdued for sometime had shown its face once again. I fought to keep it down, but when I was out numbered I gave in and let it take it's run out. I didn't care anymore. Nothing in my life was worth fighting for anymore, so I gave in. I floated in the darkness and silence and rested as my hatred took control of my powers and body. Well that is until I was made to wake up from my sweet silence.

"Aiden?!" I heard Darius and Madden voices call for me. I slowly opened my eyes and took a breath, but as soon as I did my body went up in pain. I winced as I looked around. I was under a pile of dead vampaneze and some vampire. "Great way to wake up," I whispered softly as I tried to move; it hurt like hell. But I had to get up. So I held my stomach and pushed the bodies off of me.

"Hey over here!" I tried to yell out. Luckily the guys heard me and came running towards me. I was already on my feet and pushing more dead bodies off of me and out of my way.

"Thank the gods. We thought you had been killed with the rest of them," Madden said reluctantly. I smirked as Darius and Madden pulled me up and put my arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah right, that be the day," Darius laughed as he said it. I nodded in approval.

"See least _someone_ has faith in me," I smirked as Madden huffed. I lightly laughed as they got me out of there and to the heath wing.

Once the two vampires out me to the health wing, I was taken admitted care of. I tried getting out of there plenty of times, but was caught every time. They, also, kept asking how I survived the battle and how did I kill all those vampaneze; I kept saying the same thing, I didn't know.

"Please Artemis, do you really not remember?" another vampire asked. I growled and he started to back up. I had now been in the health wing for over a week; I really wanted to leave.

"She said she doesn't remember," my body froze at the sound of his voice. I still didn't want to face him or talk to him.

"Vancha…," I growled out as I looked at the green hair, purple clad vampire.

"Hey, Aiden, I wanted to see how you were doing," Vancha told me as he walked closer to me. I turned away from him.

"You saw and now you can leave," I said harshly. Vancha started to growl at me. I turned around to look at him. "What?" I asked harshly.

"Look I came here to see you and talk things out, now we're going to talk weather you like it or not!" Vancha yelled out at me. I glared at him and stood up.

"You can't tell me what I can or can not do!" I yelled back at him. Vancha was about to raise his hand at me again, but he took a breath and looked at me.

"Listen," Vancha started, but I objected.

"No I will not. I've had enough! Vancha I'm renouncing my duties as you assistant. I am no longer under your command!" I yelled at Vancha. Vancha growled loudly as he grabbed both of my wrists and shoved my up against the wall.

"Artemis…," Vancha growled in my ear. A huge flood of memories came into my mind. The night of my rape, the night I was turned, that night I never wanted repeated. Two cold tears ran down from my eyes and down my cheeks. Vancha's eyes went wide eyed as he looked at what he was doing. He let go of me and set me down on the ground. "Aiden…I…," I didn't let him finish.

"Get out…," I said quietly. He took a step forward. I looked up at him, hatred in my eyes. "Get out now!" I screamed at him. He looked away as he walked out of the health wing and for a long time…my life.

I would hate him for a long time after that day. Darius and Madden tried to talk to me about, but I never let them in. I guess I wasn't ready to deal with my demons yet.

It was early in the night; the sun had just gone down. I was standing at a mouth of a tunnel. I was ready to leave this place for good. I was wearing my newly fixed black outfit, my weapons all in place and five vials of blood ready; I wanted to leave. It had only been on night since Vancha had come to 'talk' with me and now I was ready to leave and was going to fallow through on that.

"Aiden wait!" I heard my name being called out. Behind me was Darius and Madden. I had already told Evanna goodbye.

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving," I said as I turned around. I felt the cold harsh rain start to fall on us three. Madden looked sad, but Darius knew this was coming.

"Hey, see if Alice and Debbie are all right," Darius said to me. I smile as tiny bit as my long hair got even more soaked.

"Aye," I agreed. After what Darren did to me and Debbie found out about it, she severed ties with him, but still helped out with Alice and the Vampirites, but never came to Vampier Mountain; only Alice did that.

"Umm…Aiden, does this mean…?" Madden started to ask, I just shook my head.

"I'm realising you," I said sorrow held in my voice. I turned around again, this time facing the outside of Vampire Mountain. I had spent nine months here, to me that was long enough. "Darius take care of him for me," I order Darius. I knew he nodded and did it. With no look back I jumped down the Mountain and never once look back.

I never have one regret for leaving that place. It was a moment I will never forget. I felt free of everything for once and I felt whole, but it didn't last for that long. I had a lot more to go through before I was at any type of peace.

**

* * *

Ok so that is the end of Chapter 5 and part one of Fallen. Don't worry the story is a long way from bing over, but I putting it in "parts" there will be two maybe three parts. So I hope you all liked the fist part. Well see ya you ppls all later, I have a winter formal to go to.**

**Mistress of the Blooded Night **

**Peace! **

Sorrow

Sometimes life seems too quiet

Into paralyzing silence

Like the moonless dark

Meant to make me strong

Familiar breath of my old lies

Changed the color in my eyes

Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this piece of you

And hold for all eternity

For just one second I felt whole

As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory

To face the ugly girl

That's smothering me

Sitting closer than my pain

He knew each tear before it came

Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this piece of you

And hold for all eternity

For just one second I felt whole

As you flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time

And sing this lie that's halfway mine

The sword is slicing through the question

So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this piece of you

And hold for all eternity

For just one second I felt whole

As you flew right through me

And up into the stars

Joy will come


	7. Chapter 6: Null and Void Pt 2

**Disclaimer: well you and I both know I or you don't own the Darren Shan Saga or "Null and Void" by T.A.T.u**

**Ok so here is the Second Part to Fallen. I really hope you gals and guys liked the first part of Fallen. Ok I'm not going to tell you how many, but the Second Part is based several years after Aiden leaves Vampire Mountain; you'll soon learn how many, probably in like the first two paragraphs or so. Lol. Well hope you enjoy. p.s i'm soo sory for how long it took me to update.**

Part Two

Chapter 6

Back to the way things were

My paced quickened; soon green and white and a tiny bit f black all blurred into one; I was now flitting. I couldn't hold them off for much longer like this, running away from a fight just wasn't the answer to the life anymore. They had found me and I would have to face them one way or another and they knew that.

I soon came to a stop and unsheathed my old sword. I soon saw their purple bodies coming into view. For several years I hid myself from the world of both human and the damned, but no longer could I run and hide, my destiny was chosen for me a long time ago, and once I fought them it would be sealed.

"Ahh, so the mysterious killer of the night has finally deiced to face us," the leader said. I looked around the area, then back too the three vampaneze. They had been hunting me after I had found out important information. I smirked as they started too advanced on me.

"You're brave to be hunting me," I said slyly. The leader smirked as they surrounded me.

"You're right, but weather you kill us or not, we were trained to kill vampires like you, so you just might die because of your wounds," the leader said confidently. I shook my head as I unhooked two small knives from my belt as swiftly shot them towards the other two vampaneze; both knives landing in their heads; both died instantly. The leader looked at his fallen comrades, then back up at me.

"You were saying?" I laughed as I charged towards him. He dodged the sword. I shrugged as I sheathed me sword and turned my back towards him. He laughed as he jumped at me; I spun around a shot one of my knives into his stomach. He looked at me shock as I roughly took out the knife. He looked as though he was still going to put up a fight so I didn't hesitant; I unsheathed my sword and stabbed him in his stomach again. I watched him fall onto the snow, which was now stained red with the blood of the helpless victims; I soon kneeled down on my knees as he started to say something.

"No use in killing us, they'll all come for you," It was hard for him to talk but I was now curious.

"Why?" I asked, he laughed lightly.

"Because, you and _him_, are the only two that can stop the war now and my lord is not going to let that happen,"he laughed a tiny bit more before he went still and stopped breathing. I cursed, got up and sheathed my sword. I pulled both of my swords off my waist and placed them on my back. I would be traveling for a longtime again and this was easier to carry them like this, as soon as I was done I was off to stop something I was never meant to be involved in.

It's been seven years since I left Vampire Mountain and my life as a 'bounty hunter' or that's what Tiny called it any, ended. I always knew I was a vampire bread to kill, to become an assassin. For the last seven years I've just been wondering mostly. But I've also been killing vampaneze when they cross my path; I've also had some interaction with humans, not a lot though. Through the years I had been living on my own, I hadn't once come back into contact with the clan; that is until now.

I banged on the huge wooden door when I arrived. Soon a green clad guard was there to greet me and see if I was recognized by the gate. I had been gone for seven years and never really liked the thought of saying my name; also I had to talk to _him_.

"Address yourself to th…," he didn't even finish his sentence before I knocked him out and walked over his body into the main tunnels.

"Sorry bub, just not in the mood tonight," I said cockily as I welcomed myself into the tunnels. My jacket swayed behind me, showing all my weapons in all their glory. Whispers broke out as I walked back into the Hall of Osca Velm. It had been a long time since I first stepped foot into this hall, that time I was new at everything and Vancha's assistant, but now I was here on my own and here on doomed business.

"Oi wench!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew it was a new vampire that thought he was all tough and shit, but I still didn't show my face to him. "Hey wench I'm talking to you! Do you not know who I am?!" the vampire yelled out at me again. I could feel all the older vampires going stiff. I slowly turned around; my hood was still over my face, covering it.

"Huh?" I asked as if I were an innocent human female. He smirked at me as he advanced closer to me.

"I was talking to you, you didn't listen wench. So time to play," he said smoothly as he popped his fingers.

"Oh…lets," I said slyly as I ripped of my hood and unsheathed my sword. I watched as the vampires, who knew who I was, backed off and watched in disapproval at the younger vampires.

"What the…?" the younger vampire questioned himself before coming at me with another remark. "So the wench does know how to fight," he laughed. I smirked as I dropped my sword and flitted towards him; grabbed him by his neck and ran back to grab my sword before it ever touch the ground.

He looked at me wide eyed. "Why yes I do know who to fight," I commented back as I sheathed my sword without letting him go. I was about to let him go, but I decided to give him a farewell gift. I took one of my black painted nails and gave scratched him right down his left cheek; it was deep and it would heal to be a scar. I dropped him to the ground and watched menacingly as he looked at the blood dripping off of his face. "Never forget the name Artemis Skyler, _wench_," I hissed at him.

In the background I heard clapping; I swiftly turned around and saw Darren and Darius standing near the exit to the Hall. I sighed as I started to march over towards the two but stopped and looked back down at the man that challenged me. "You've got guts Cree; nobody ever dared challenged my queen," Darren smiled as I walked, reluctantly, over to him and Darius.

"Milord," I bowed my head and then looked at Darius. "Darius," I nodded my head, he also did in return. I smirked as I turned back to Darren. "Still going on about that 'queen' crap?" I asked. He glared at me; I just shrugged as I started to walk past him and to the Hall of Princes. "Get moving…we have things to discuses," I shouted at the two men. They sighed as they fallowed me to the Hall.

I gazed around the marbled walls and floor. Even though I hated this mountain, I would admit that's this Hall was magnificent. I looked around slightly as I waited for Darren and Darius to ketchup to me. I clench my fist as Darren walked past me and to his throne. Darius fallowed him and sat down in, what was usually, Arrow's throne. I looked at him, but he just looked away.

"Arrow was killed two years ago. Steve killed him, so Darius took his place as a prince," I went stiff then relaxed when I realized it was Mika, the prince I always fought.

"Really, well that's what I here to talk about," I started but Mika grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I was about to smack him and then talk but he shot me a glare I had never seen before.

"Aiden it's been seven years! _Seven years_ and now this is the time you deiced its ok to waltz back into the clan and our lives?!" Mika's eyes were full of different things, but mostly concern and a tiny bit of hatred.

"I never wanted to come back, I would have been happy if I never came back to the clan at all!" I said back to him. Inside the hall there were a couple generals here and there, they had been talking, but by now their quiet.

"Then what made you come back?! I know it wasn't for Vancha or Madden, what was it for?!" Mika started to yell at me. I looked away shameful.

"I don't know," I said my voice cold. Mika smirked sadly at me.

"Of course you don't! Do you even know how upset Vancha was over you leaving, and Madden?" I shook my head, "same old Aiden, always caring for herself. Vancha was distraught over it after you didn't come back after your usual three months. Madden, he stopped speaking and Darius tried to help him, but he just went off with Vanze, he hasn't been the same since," Mika stopped yelling and took a breath. I turned my head towards him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Are you finished yet?" I asked my face stoned with no emotion. Mika growled as he clenched his fist together and walked back to his throne. "I came here for one thing and one thing only, so I don't need lechers about it," I smugly said as I walked over to the door of the Hall and watched as the guard opened it for me. "I'll take me leave now," and with that I was off to my old quarters.

Mika had tired to talk sense into me, but my heart had become colder over the years I was gone. There was time it would have had an effect on me, but that me is long gone now, I am only here to save my clan and get what I came here to do in the first place, get my revenge.

I lay on my bed, my weapons and jacket on the drawer, I was just staring up at the jagged rock ceiling going over what had all happen since I left and came back. I hadn't run into Vancha or Madden. I knew that they were still here in the mountain, but I didn't know where. "Can I…come in?" I recognized Harket's voice immediately. I didn't answer back, but just sat up as he walked in with a mug of warm blood and one of wine and sat down besides me. I gladly took the mug as he handed it too me and drank from it; I had run out of vials of blood some days go and was parched with thirst and hunger.

"Thanks," I said to Harket as I sat the mug on the ground. He nodded his head and took a sip from his mug.

"You know Artemis…Vancha wasn't always that stick in…the mud as he is now," Harket said through gasps of breath. He had gotten better over the years I had guessed, but with the air in this mountain it can probably, and most likely did, put him back a couple years in his breathing. I crocked my head as I looked at him.

For as long as I had known Vancha, he had always been stressed and unwelcoming towards some people, but I had heard stories, but I never thought them to be true. "He use to be, or what he thought, a 'ladies man'. He was a carefree vampire stuck…in the old ways and in the…middle of the begging of this war. But once Mr. Crepsley died…and Darren accepted his fate as Lord of the Shadows,…Vancha sent Alice, his almost love interest, away with…Debbie and made sure he never saw them again, because if he did Darren would be with him…and he didn't want to put the girls in any danger," Harket stopped and took a sip of his wine. I knew he wasn't finished, but I had never known that Vancha had been affected so much by this war.

"What happened next?" I asked like a child waiting for her father to go on with a very good story. Harket sighed.

"As time went on Vancha became…cold and null to a lot of things when Darren made the changes that…he did and what Mr. Tiny wanted,…Think of what it did to him…when he was ordered to kill his own kind?...To think a vampire loyal to his clan and his…pride being made to kill his own kind secretly as they made waves to…over throw Darren. That would…kill me," Harket looked at me before he got up and took the two, now empty, mugs and walked over to the curtain that was covering the doorway. He was about to leave, but he turned back to me and walked over to the bed again.

"What else Harket?" I asked. He smiled his sharp toothy grin a tiny bit.

"Vancha was just like you, well that is until he saved you…But when you're warm heart started too turned cold, so did his…and when you left, he went back to his old self again," Harket said sadly. I looked up at him.

"What about Madden?" I asked worried about my old assistant.

"You could say…Madden became the old him," Harket started to laugh a tiny bit as he put the mask back on and walked out of my quarters. I just sat there on my bed thinking and trying to imagine a Vancha carefree, wild, and a womanizer?

"Strange…," I smirked as I shook my head and got off my bed. I grabbed my weapons and jacket and started for the doorway; I took a deep breath and walked out. It had been seven years since I last saw Madden; I was colder and harsher now, but I had to make amends, maybe even become friends once again. What if what Harket had said was true? Maybe Madden had turned into a free loving, wild, womanizing vampire; that would be something else.

After that talk I had with the older little person, it made me look at something different, maybe it wasn't just me that is was effecting. If what Harket had said was true and Vancha had been the way he had been long time before I meet him, then maybe there were a few things I needed to revaluate.

I walked into, my least favorite Hall, the Hall of Khledon Lurt and looked around. There he was. He was talking to a few other Vampires. I looked him up and down; he hadn't changed much, gotten taller maybe, even a little more of a demanding presences about him. I smiled a tiny bit as I just leaned against the rock wall and watched as the younger vampires noticed me and made him turn around.

We locked eyes for several seconds before I nodded my head in 'hello'. His mouth became huge as he smiled and raced towards me. "Aiden!" Madden yelled out happily as he put his arms around my waist, picked me up, and spun me around. I growled a tiny bit, he just smiled as he put me back on my feet. After he stepped back from me, his smile became a frown as he looked at me.

"Holy shit Aiden; it's been seven fucking years!" Madden hissed at me harshly. I cringed lightly knowing I deserved it. "But I'm glade you back," Madden smiled at me as I looked at him shocked.

"Well sorry about it anyway," I said quietly. I knew he heard me as we both started to walk down the tunnels. "I'm going to the baths," I warned. Madden laughed.

"I won't look," he smirked. I sighed knowing he wasn't going to leave my side. "Does Vancha know you back?" Madden asked. I shook my head.

"No, and I want it to stay that way," I said harshly as we entered the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl. Madden sighed as he put his right arm over my shoulders and walked with me. I soon came to a stop and turned to him. "Well…?" I stated, he smiled as he started to walk away, but then stop and turned back to me and leaned down.

"Just for lost times," he said before he lightly and softly kissed me on the lips. I stood there shocked. Madden smirked softly as he walked to a corner and started to undress. I stood there for a few more seconds until I realized what I was here for. I soon stripped off my clothes and dived into the freezing water. Madden was already in, but he was at the other end.

The bath was a long one. As I remember, I caught Madden looking at me once in awhile. We had been in and out and we had talked for a while, but nothing prepared me for the meeting I never wanted to happen.

As Madden and I got dressed two men walked in. I didn't cover myself up or anything, I was used to it by now. When I looked up I saw who it was, my eyes widen and I started to run out of the baths. Madden looked up also as he saw me race out of there.

"Whoa! Where you going in such a hurry?" Madden asked. I shook my head in the direction of the two men. As he turned his head I ran. "Aiden!" he shouted out, that was the last thing I wanted him to do. I cringed as the two male vampires raced after me.

I ran harder as their foot steps caught up with mine. "Awe, where you going Aiden?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, we still have unfinished business, missy," the other one laughed. My eyes glowed purple as I stopped running and turned to face the two vampires.

They where two tall young looking vampires. One of them had purple hair with blue strikes though out the hair, he was also broad shoulders and was lean. He had dark green eyes and a strong face; his name was Lucas Amare.

The other one was a little shorter then Lucas, but still tall. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a bright hazel. He was also lean, but not as broad shouldered as Lucas. His name was Lucian de Marco; he of course was older and the leader of the two.

"_Daemon Acme!_" I yelled out in rage at the thought of them coming after me again. A huge yellow shield appeared and blasted both Lucian and Lucas; who were shot about ten feet away. "I should have killed you two when I had the chance!" I screamed out, my voice becoming coated in darkness. "I should never have given you a second chance!" I screamed out. I started too walked menacingly over to the two other vampires.

Lucian, as soon as he saw me coming, jumped to his feet and glared at me as he unsheathed his knife. "Shut up, Artemis! You have your reason as we have ours!" Lucian yelled out at me. I growled as I stopped and looked at him.

"You really think that knife will stop me?" I laughed as my voice got darker and darker. He cringed as he held his ground.

"You can't do this!" Lucas yelled at me. I laughed and I unsheathed me sword.

"You're helping the enemy!" I yelled as I ran with my sword held out towards Lucas. Lucas dodged my fist strike, but couldn't miss my second. My second blow was a small one to his shoulder joint.

"Bitch!" Lucas screamed out in rage as he sprinted straight towards me. Lucian stood back and watched as Lucas and I went at it. I dodged a quick punch as I sliced his thigh.

"So, now you want to play?" I grimaced as his fist meet with my stomach. I started to cough as I lost my breath. When I looked up from the ground the only thing I saw was Lucas' fist meeting my face and my body hitting the clod, ground.

"Uhhh. Fucker. Did your mother ever teach you it wasn't nice to hit girls, jackass?" I hissed at him as I spit blood from my mouth.

"Grrr, did _your _mother ever teach you it wasn't nice to fuck with people?" Lucas growled at me as he ran menacingly over to me. The next thing I saw was his body over mine and blood dripping down my forearm. As I gazed up I saw my sword gouged deep inside his chest and his lifeless eyes looking down at me.

"Shit!" I hissed as I brought my leg up and pushed his body off my sword and rolled his body away from me. I sheathed my sword while I was still sitting on the ground; soon I felt a cold, metal on my neck.

"Don't move, bitch," my body went still as Lucian's voice creped into my ear.

"Lucian, get the fuck away from_ her_!" My body went into even more shock as Vancha's voice reached my ears. I felt as Lucian turned away too face Vancha, there was my chance. As I started to bring my elbow up to sock him, he noticed.

"Don't try anything, Artemis," Lucian growled as he pulled the knife clser to my neck. I rolled my eyes as he turned away again without seeing my left arm going, slowly, up into the air.

"Hey, jack-wad," I said aloud before elbowing him in the stomach and slipping my neck away from the knife without hitting it, almost actually. I watched as Lucian's body fell to the floor and Vancha was on top of him, holding him down, in less then a second.

"Remember, stay away from her," Vancha growled as he punched Lucian across the face. He let him got after that. I watched as Vancha walked over to me, his eyes full of a mixture of things: hate, agony, love, happiness, sadness, but most of all hate. "What are you doing back here?" Vancha asked me menacingly. I stood my ground.

"I came back for the council," I answered simply.

"Bullshit, Aiden. What's the real reason you came back?!" Vancha yelled out towards me. I smirked a tiny bit.

"Still the old Vancha, ay?" I joked as I started to walk away from him. I was jerked back and slammed to the ground by force. "Get of me Vancha," I growled.

"No, not till you tell me why they were attacking you and why you're back," Vancha hissed in my face.

"Fine, you want to know?" I looked at Vancha, he nodded angrily, "the reason to as why I came back, you'll just have to stay and find out what they are. And as to why they were attacking me, is the same," I said simply before I pouched Vancha in the stomach and got to my feet.

"Aiden, what's going on?" Vancha asked between coughs as he tried to get back up.

"Something bigger then us," I sighed before I started back to the Hall of Khledon Lurt.

**

* * *

Well there you are. The sixth chapter and Part two. Again I'm sorry it took my so long to update, and pre-warning I have finals this week for high school so it will be awhile before I update again. Well I hoped you like it as much as I had fun writing it. laughs**

**Mistress of the Blooded Night**

**Null and Void**

Tell me with Perfection in your voice

That you never really had a choice

Place on me the burden of the past

Offer me the future and take it back

Show me what you never meant to show

Tell me what I'm not supposed to know

Contradict me when you're in the wrong

Don't commit to anything at all

My life is null and void

Dismantled and destroyed

My life is null and void

My life is null and void

Fill me with compassion and concern

Thrill me with an unexpected turn

Tempt me with the secrets that you hold

Don't divulge until you're in control

Show me what you never meant to show

Tell me what I'm not supposed to know

Contradict me when you're in the wrong

Don't commit to anything at all

My life is null and void

Dismantled and destroyed

My life is null and void

My life is null and void

My life is null and void

Dismantled and destroyed

My life is null and void

My life is null and void

My life is null and void

Dismantled and destroyed

My life is null and void

My life is null and void


	8. Chapter 7: Breath Today

**Disclaimer: I'm in a mood to where I won't it, but I don't own the Darren Shan Saga or "Breathe Today" by Flyleaf**

**Ok so I passed my first final; let's see about the others. Ugh. Well I'm in a crappy mood, so I need to write. Hoped u liked the last chapter. **

Chapter 7

Future risk

I watched as vampires of all sorts passed by me. It seemed familiar and comforting, I guess. I just sat there and watched while drinking a mug of blood.

"Listen, I don't care if you don't want to tell me, but I'm going to find out sooner or later, so tell me now," I looked up, my eyes staring deadly at Vancha.

"Why in the hell do you care?" I asked. He glared at me, before answering.

"It's my clan too. I want and need to know," Vancha demanded. I sighed as I set my mug down and started to get up. Vancha looked at me, astonished that I wasn't telling him anything. When I was up on my feet, I looked back at him.

"As I told you before, this is bigger then you," that was all I said before I started to head for the Hall of Princes.

"Are you joking me?!" I looked back. Vancha had jumped off him seat and was now starting after me. I nodded my head no. "Then why are you involved in this?" he asked.

I turned away for a minute, before I turned back to him. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said simply before walking off.

"Bullshit Artemis!" Vancha's voice carried down the tunnels after me. I sighed once again when I arrived at the Hall of Princes. I saw Mika's head look in my direction as the green guard let me enter the Hall, he just sighed before slumping back down in his throne.

"I see you're back," Mika greeted me non to joyfully. I just rolled my eyes.

"Seems you're jumping for joy to see me," my voice full of sarcasm. Mika's head turned toward me and glared as I joined him, sitting on Darius' throne.

"What do you want?" Mika finally asked five minutes later, I sighed.

"Steve is planning something huge," I said calmly. Mika's eyes widened as he sat up straight in his throne and turned his full attention to me.

"What?" Mika was now curious. I sighed desperately trying to find an answer for as how I was going to explain myself and Steve's plan.

"Awhile back, about five years, I ran into some trouble and found out some plans I was not supposed to. Steve is planning to, like he was 33 years ago, to destroy the vampire clan, but this time his plan is fail proof, except one tiny thing," I stopped, my eyes glazing over purple. Mika gave me a strange stair, but shrugged it off when he wanted to know more.

"What's the plan?" Mika asked. I looked away and then sighed before going on.

"About five years ago, as I said before, two years after I left the mountain I ran into Steve and was taken, after a huge fight, to his hide-out as a hostage and a way to keep his plan from crashing in on it's self. I was held there for more then a year and half," I told Mika as I shifted myself in the throne. Mika sighed when I didn't answer him right off.

"What is Steve planning?!" Mika urged on. I shook my head as I looked away.

"In that I time I was there, I wasn't always treated like a prisoner, but a guest. Sometime went by when I was wondering the halls of his hide-out once and I stumbled upon his plan," I kept going on with my story, knowing that Mika was getting impatient with me, but I was explaining his answer in a way I could easily do it.

"Get on with it Aiden," Mika growled when I paused. I smirked as I looked straight ahead and began once again.

"What I found wasn't anything normal; it's even a myth with our kind. What I found was his plan, his way to defeat us," Mika growled at me, I stopped and looked at him.

"What did he find Aiden?" Mika's voice was menacing. My face became gloomy with each passing moment before I spoke.

"A Lycan," I responded solemnly. Mika's shock spread without his entire face.

"A…what?" his voice shook.

"A real life, fur covered, half-human, half-wolf creature, a Lycan," I explained.

"What was the rest of his plan?" Mika pushed me for more, the shock still not going away on his face.

"He's making his army of vampaneze even bigger then last time, he's stopped the idea of Vampets and now he has these…these…things! These creatures!" my voice flared with anger.

"Is there anything else?" Mika's voice rang through my ears pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"Aye. There is a prophecy that comes with these creatures, one of the guards that were holding me captive told me it, this is why I'm back and in deep shit," I spat out. Mika sighed.

"I knew this day would come, but I didn't think this soon," Mika sighed, talking to himself. I looked at him strange; he soon turned to me and sighed once again. "Three thousand years ago Lycans were living; breathing creatures of the night, just as us, vampires and vampaneze are now. The Vampires and Lycans were in a Great War, called the War of blood ties; we both had ties to the wolf," Mika started to explain to me.

"_That_ great war," I said softly. Mika nodded.

"It soon got so out of control, that Mr. Tiny in convened and destroyed the Lycans. But he told us that they were not gone for good and will come back when another great war spond again, they would come back to end it," Mika took a breath to steady his breathing before he started up again, "he gave us a prophecy. _'Thee Blood ties and Thy scars will clash under thy blooded moon. Two will fall and one will reign dominant under thee "Blood Moon". But beware for one of thee fallen with rise with one strike and kill thou dominant and thy shall parish under thy darkened stars. But be thy warned too the one chance to stop this vicious melee; two guardians, saviors. One male, one female; despise and hate fill thy void between thee, but for thou are the only ones, and thee chosen two too fight and stop the hunter of thee blood ties and thy scars.'_" Mika finished and took a breath.

"Yep, that's the one," I said trying to put a little humor into the mix, "a lot of '_thee, thy, and thou's_' if you ask me," I smirked when I saw Mika nod his head in an agreement.

Mika sighed. "This is going to be a mess. As I have been told, this wasn't supposed to happen until another thousand years had gone by," Mika placed his hands on his head and sighed angrily once more before he slumped farther into his throne.

I shook my head, desperately trying to put all the pieces together. I growled out angrily when nothing clicked. "Unless we find these so called 'saviors', we're fucked," I said truthfully, Mika cursed when he realized it was true.

"Who's 'fucked'?" both Mika and I spun around to only face Darren and Darius.

"Great," both Mika and I sighed as we both slumped back down in the thrones. Darren and Darius looked at us both weirdly, knowing we were hiding information from them. A few minutes later went by in complete silence before Darren started to get frustrated at Mika and me.

"OK, _somebody_ better tell me what the _hell_ is going on or somebody is going to wishing they had their head back!" Darren yelled out angrily at Mika and me; Darren looked menacing at us. After a few second Mika lifted himself out of his throne and walked towards Darren.

"Steve is building another army of Vampaneze. He had thrown out the idea of using humans and has now found out how to bring the lycan prophecy to life," Mika summarized our entire conversation. Darren and Darius's eyes went wide just before Darren yelled out in frustration.

"Aiden, inform every Vampire in the mountain and get them ready for battle. Mika inform every other vampire by the Stone of Blood; Darius find _Tiny_. This is War!" Darren growled out in anger ad he gave us orders. I glared at him just before I ran out of the Hall with Darius not far behind me.

I had never seen Darren that enraged before, even when I tried to kill him, the first time, ten years ago after my rape. But the talk between Mika and I was true and was not going to go away very easily or without a fight.

My heartbeat raced as my mind stop listening to everything around me and just focused on my heartbeat and footsteps as they raced across the stone ground the Hall of Sport where all the vampires had gather for the council sports. As I skidded to a stopped at the entrance of the hall, my eyes watched as all the vampires challenged each other in a fight, not a worry about anything in their minds; I hated myself for ruining that.

I took a breath as I realized my clan was just in mere seconds' was about to find themselves in another war. I ran to a fighting ring were every vampire had gathered and stopped the fight. I heard shouts yelled at me, but at this moment what I was about to say was more important. My eyes flashed a darker purple when I thought of what Darren was doing to this clan, but I subdued my inner anger and hid my emotion.

"Everyone shut up and listen!" everyone became quite in the hall, for everyone knew my standing, "For what I am about to say will destroy this happy festival. The vampaneze lord has found a way, with Tiny's help to bring back the Lycans!" I yelled. Gasps were heard as I took a breath to calm my anger. Everyone to the armory, Darren has declared war on Tiny!" I cried out over the crowed. Bigger gasps were carried around the room, before every vampire started to run out and head to the armory.

As I started to walk out of the hall, my arm was grabbed and my body jerked back from the entrance. "What the…?" I caught myself with my hands as I looked around trying to find the person who had pulled me down to the ground. When my eyes came to the left I looked up and saw it was Vancha. My eyes narrowed angrily as I jumped up and faced him.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" I yelled at him. He stood his ground, his face stone cold. We only exchanged glares for seconds, well that is until he made his move. It felt as the first time he did it, but this time the blood ran warmer and harsher, the stinging was worse and I was thrown back to the ground, but this time Vancha wasn't shocked, he didn't say sorry and he just stood there mockingly.

My eyes went wide when I wiped my hand across my face again, only to have blood smeared across my pale skin. "Vancha…?" my anger that I had kept inside me was hitting its high, I was trying to calm it, but it was worthless.

"Is this what you have been hiding from me?! Another war?!" Vancha yelled at me. His voice was harsh and hatful. "This is low Artemis, even for you! War on tiny?! That's smart; this will bring destruction of the entire clan! Even you!" Vancha's voice was above screaming now. My heart raced as I kept my emotions at bay.

"Shut up," my voice was struggling to keep its cool. Vancha glared deathly at me before he marched forward, picked my body up by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

"Shut up? Shut up?! No this time I will not!" Vancha screamed into my face. I looked away, breathing slowly and watching as my vision blurred between brown and purple.

I growled slightly as Vancha's grip tightened around my throat. Finally my mind had, had enough, I balled my fist and socked him in his stomach as hard as I could and landed on my feet when he let go of my neck. My eyes fallowed his body as he fell to the ground.

I shook my head as I walked over to him and kneeled down to his level and put my mouth next to his right ear. "Vancha listen and listen closely. When my vendetta is finished, the difference between you and I shall not matter, but till then, my loyalties lie not with you or Darren, but with myself," my voice was a harsh monotone as I whispered that into his ear. His eyes went wide as I turned my back to him and calmly walked out of the Hall of Spot.

I never knew that Vancha thought of me as a threat to my own kind, but as I tell you this, nothing was the same between him and me from the moment I said that to him. As for the war on tiny, it was nothing none of us knew was going to come till my voice carried in the Hall of Spot.

I threw myself onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, just waiting for something to happen to me or even kill me and take me away from this damned world. It had been over twenty years since my first hour as a vampire and here I am, years later in the middle of something that was never meant for me; I was never meant for this world.

"Fuck," I cringed when I sliced my finger on one of my knives. I sat up and watched as the crimson blood dripped from my finger tip and down my wrist. Finally I reached for the edged of my sheet and ripped it and wrapped it around my wounded finger.

"Hey can I come in?" I nodded my head slowly as Madden's voice reached my ears. "Everything OK?" I shook my head no.

"I was not meant for this. My destiny was forcefully turned onto a different path. But I have accepted it, is that not enough for the gods?" I cursed as I laid back down on my bed. Madden sitting on the ground besides my bed.

"I have no clue, but even if you weren't meant for this, the clan needs you now more then ever and you can't let them down. Not matter what Darren, Vancha or anyone else says you're the only one who can stop this," Madden took a breath and placed his hand over mine, before going on. "You're the only one you can kill Tiny and stop all this once and for all. Aiden I believe in you," Madden's words hit me with a tone of bricks.

He was right I was the only one who could stop this; _I _alone had the power and training to at least stop Steve, but even I could not do it alone. "I know who they are," I whispered. Madden looked up at me with strange eyes.

"Who?" he asked. I sat up and got off my bed and threw my jacket on. Right before I walked out of my cambers I turned back to him.

"The saviors," I whispered slightly higher then normal before I walked out the Hall of Death.

**

* * *

Ok well I hop you guys liked this one. So sorry I took me so long to update, but yea its spring break here and I was in Disneyland! Hell yes'ems! Lol. Ok well I'll let you get back to whatever you where doing. So see you later.**

**Mistress of the Blooded Night**

**"Breathe Today"**

You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through.

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will effect you,  
Suit your own self.

You can breathe today

_x2_  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

Breathe!!!

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,  
It's just a breath away.

_x2_  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath (breath!),

So many lies swirling,  
All around you (breath!),  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,

Breathe today.


	9. Chapter 8:Follow

**Ok so well since the last chapter was really just an informational chapter (a pointless one) I thought I'd make this one better lol. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. What it's been like, almost a year? Holy crap. Ok well I hope u like this one. **

**Disclaimer: well since I haven't been here in awhile, guess I better say it. I don't own anything of Darren Shan's or Breaking Benjamin's Follow

* * *

**

**Trying**

How could I be one of the saviors for the clan? Who was the other person? Unanswered questions ran through my head as I race towards the Hall of princes, leaving Madden in my room.

"MIKA!" I yelled as I bursted into the Hall startling Mika and Darren. They both turned to look at me, Darren jumping down the rows and rows of seats to meet me.

"What do you want?!" Darren demanded glaring at me and myself glaring at him in return.

"Oh just wondering if you wanted to know so useful information," I sneered looking past him and over to Mika, who just eyed me curiously. "I know who one of the saviors is," I stated abruptly.

"You do?!" Mika was beyond happy now, he was joyous beyond compare. I rolled my eyes. Here he was jumping with joy, which he never does, and here I am trying to tell him information to save all our necks.

"Well, out with it!" Darren growled when I paused. I turned my head to glare at him and delayed my answer longer just for him. "Aiden I'm warning you…," Darren growled more furiously.

"Fine…the girl is-," I was interrupted by a shrill voice and clapping hands. All three of us turned and followed the noise coming from the left side of the hall. Standing before us in a dirty yellow suit, green rain boots and a heart shaped watch on his wrist was none other than Mr. Tiny himself.

"This makes it so much more fun!" Mr. Tiny hissed with unhealthy joy. "You're insane Tiny! What makes any of this _fun?_" I was taken aback. I knew Mr. Tiny was criminally insane, but this topped everything I thought he stood for. I, or anybody for that matter, never would have thought Mr. Tiny was still wanting to one of the clans to kill each other.

"By the contrary Ms. Skyler, I am not insane-just want a good laugh, that's all." said Mr. Tiny. My eyes flashed purple again as I took a step towards him.

"A laugh?! A laugh?! Are you fucking stupid?!" my voice trembled with heated anger. My. Tiny laugh again, but this time it was more menacing.

"I see you blood is finally catching up with you, Ms. Skyler," Mr. Tiny interjected. I stopped breathing for a moment and gazed at him, confusion written on my face.

"Blood?" Mika's voice brought me back to reality. Mr. Tiny laughed again as he found himself a seat on his son's throne. Eyeing it coolly and then focusing on my blank stare. What did he mean by 'blood'? Did this have something to do with my father? My mother? My family? Something in my gut screamed it did.

"Yes blood," My. Tiny paused as he looked around the Hall, back at the throne, to me and then to Darren, finally back to me, "Tell me Aiden did you ever know your Father?" I stared at him shocked. Yes I knew Mr. Tiny was above the forces of Nature, but I never knew he would have known everything about every vampire, vampaneze, or maybe even every Lycan. "What do you know about him?" he was pushing for an answer, but calmly. He knew something that I didn't. I shook my head for his answer.

"Thought so." Mr. Tiny said to himself.

"What does any of this have to do with her human father?" asked Darren, clearly confused himself. Mr. Tiny turned to look upon his son.

"What doesn't it?" what was he getting at? My father is a stupid, worthless human that left my mom, who is now long done with her life. My mind was racing with questions and answers to those questions. It was all too much, nothing was making sense. I wasn't looking at anybody or anything but the floor at the moment. My eyes, I knew, where glazed over with emotion.

"Tell me." my voice laced with menacing darkness. Mr. Tiny smiled as he laid his puny eyes on my quivering body.

"Well the truth is, I don't know much about your father besides this I am about to tell you." I shot my eyes up to meet his.

"Just tell me!" I shouted at him. I was tired of this and feeling this venerable; it was sickening.

"You are just like him. Very well," Mr. Tiny paused as he readjusted himself in the throne, "have you ever wondered why your mother never talked about your father? Or why he didn't even come to see you once an' awhile? Hmmm?" Mr. Tiny spoke with a mocking status it made my gut tremble. He knew too much. I know he did. I shook my head in response. "Of course you didn't, I would have been surprised if you had. Only one more question before I begin. Do you, or any of you, know what a dark angel is?" he knew what it was. I had a guess, but I knew that whatever it was it had either killed my father or it had been my father.

"They're real?" Mika was astonished when Mr. Tiny smiled evilly and nodded before beginning again.

"Yes they do. I made sure of it in hopes of this outcome," my nails were digging into my palm as I was balling a fist so tight blood was pouring freely from hand.

"Just get on with it!" I bit out. Mr. Tiny nodded.

"I'm guessing you don't," Mr. Tiny had taken another pause to deiced he course of action, "Dark Angels are the angels that are not fallen, but Angels of vengeance, death, darkness, and love. Yes I said love, as you know there are two kinds; happy and sorrow, one cannot exist without the other," Mr. Tiny explained when he saw Mika's and Darren's expressions, "Aiden's father was a Dark Angel; he was _the_ Angel of Vengeance." Nothing. Not even the silence could penetrate this…this shock.

I knew my father, well I guessed, had been special for I had been able to do many things before becoming a vampire. "Seems strange, but I knew you would become one when your father told me your mother was pregnant with you." He was talking more to himself then anyone in the quite, tension filled hall.

"Become what exactly?" Darren was now speaking. I couldn't. This was all too much. All my answers had been answered and all because I found out my father was a dark angel. It still didn't accrue to me that this is why all this had happened to me. I was _meant_ for this; I meant for everything that had happen to me because of my father's blood; my birth right.

"The first in many thousands of years; an _Atrum Celestis._" Mr. tiny spoke this with pride. Thoughts raced through my head. This could be happening. First, twenty years ago, I find vampires are actually real and then I get raped and turned into one by one and now I'm finding out my father was a dark angel and I'm some sort of mix breed. This was all too much.

"'Atrum_ Celestis'_?" I was still confused and really didn't pay attention to what I was asking. Mr. Tiny finally turned to me and nodded.

"Yes. 'Atrum Celestis' means Dark Celestial being. You were always part angel, but since you have been turned into a vampire you are now half and half and are not a full vampire," I met his gaze. I wasn't a full vampire? But I had gone through the purge and everything else! "You are probably all shocked to hear this since Aiden had gone through the purge, but that was just the rest of her human blood turning. See Angel blood is so potent and pure that nothing can change it." Mr. Tiny spoke knowledgeable for the subject.

My hands were shaking furiously now. Why hadn't I know? What did this have to do with anything? I wanted to know and I wanted to know now! I was so confused it hurt to think. What was his motive to telling everyone this?

"Tiny…," my voice shook dangerously. Mr. Tiny, as did Darren and Mika, turned to face me, "I want to know some things. What does this have to do with anything at all?" I ask. Mr. Tiny's smile widened. He was really enjoying this.

"What I'm telling you has to do with anything and everything," He was interrupted by Mika.

"Why aren't you trying to dance around answering the questions like you usually do?" Mika asked. Darren was still quite; he had been wondering the same thing but did not question Tiny, but ignored it and listened intently to his answers.

"Because I have promised my dear friend Markus to tell his daughter this when the time came," Everyone look quizzically at Mr. Tiny, but soon ignored it as he furthered his response, "Aiden's blood sets her apart. She is the strongest and most formidable against Steve and if the Lycans rule, she is the only one alone that can stop them. That is all I am going to say about that." Mr. Tiny stopped talking and picked himself out of the throne.

"Tiny…" growled Darren, but stopped when his father put up a hand.

"Calm down Darren and I'm not done talking," he paused again before talking, "I am not about to let the Lord of Shadows fall under his idiotic brother for i will tell you why I am here." Darren rolled his eyes as he walked behind his father and sat down upon his throne; Mika fallowed suit. "Again there are four ways this could end and only four chances you are given to pick the one you want to choice and to end this war for once and for all," Darren and Mika tensed. I was still standing in the same spot thoughts still racing a mile a minute through my mind.

"And once again I will tell you one that has already passed and Aiden is fully aware of this one," I looked up, dazed and confused till Mr. Tiny finished his thought, "When Steve had taken you hostage." Realization hit me like a ton of bricks a bricks. I could have ended the war and I didn't. I knew I could have but I didn't seize the moment and do it. My eyes were racing around the hall taking in every detail.

I didn't really know what was happening to me. My guard was down, I was confused and I was not paying attention at all. Nothing was making sense at the moment. I wasn't even shaken out of it when I felt my knees buckle under my weight and my body collapse to the stone floor. I didn't even know who's arms had caught me and pick my helpless body into their embrace. Everything had gone numb; every sense, every emotion, even reality.

I didn't like feeling this way. It wasn't me or maybe it was. I hadn't real known myself for years. No. this wasn't me. I knew it wasn't. But what was going on? My mind wandered on like this for what seemed like days. I drifted in and out of dreams, but never came to realize what had happen.

Bright light. That's all I saw as I slowly opened my eyes. Faces, noses, and feelings were fuzzy, but I could see and feel and hear them. "Aiden?" Madden's voice rang through my ears. I could make him out now. His deep bluish-green eyes held worry in them.

"Mad?" I asked. He nodded as he helped me sit up. I could see clearly now and it seemed that I was no longer in the hall of princes, but the east health wing. "Wha...What happen?" I asked as I held my head in my hands forcing myself to fully wake up.

"Don't know really. You kinda just collapsed and you've been out for hours." He answered. Hours? What did he mean by hours? I couldn't understand much yet and was still slightly confused, but I know I had to been out for days. Maybe even weeks. But hours? Madden notice my shock and nodded. "It probably felt like days, but yea only hours not days. Mr. Tiny left, but I remembering Mika muttering something about how he had done this." Madden said more to his self.

This was stupid. I was Aiden Skyler, most feared assassin in both the vampire and vampaneze clans, and here I was collapsing for no apart reason. Madden rolled his eyes as I started to get out of the hammock I had been in, replaced my weapons to their rightful place and walked to the door.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I started gruffly as Madden followed me.

"Where we goin'? Asked Madden when I show no sign of stopping and continued out of the Halls.

"I need to talk to Evanna." My voice wasn't monotone, sharp or anything of my normal, but calm, a deadly calm, but it was still calm. Madden didn't respond for awhile. We were almost to the entrance to Vampire Mountain. It was funny really. I had only been here for two nights and already leaving again, but this time it was to find out more about the clan then myself. But as I had been told I hadn't found out who I really was, most of that was still apparently still a mystery to me.

"May I ask why?" Madden finally asked, curiosity laced his tone as he walked beside me as we walked out of the mountain and down it's many tunnels.

I didn't respond for the next few hours but I finally answered him. "You really need to start keeping up with me." Was my only response as Moonlight finally graced our faces.

After everything I guess I would have finally realized why I had collapsed and shut down, but even years later I still don't know. I, myself, am still for the most part a mystery to me. The only people who really know are the people who should know and I am not worrying that I am not part of that.

* * *

**Ok well I know it's a short one, but I guess I kinda explained the purple eyes. And I know it's a little farfetched, but I think it goes with the story. And again I am really sorry for the long update.**

**Mistress of the Blooded Night**

**Follow**

I'm losing sight  
Don't count on me  
I chase the sun  
It chases me

You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
if you knew my place  
I'll walk straight down  
as far as I can go!

[Chorus:  
I'll follow you, you follow me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony

Enlighten me  
Reveal my fate  
Just cut these strings  
that hold me safe

You know my heart  
You know my gaze  
You'd know my heart  
if you knew your place  
I'll walk straight down  
as far as I can go

[chorus

Enlighten me  
Reveal my fate

Cure this  
Wait  
I hate this  
Wait

[chorus

Enlighten me  
Reveal my fate


End file.
